Pokemon Truth or Dare?
by Sin Of Kitsunes
Summary: Well, we're back with a truth or dare...This time, Disgaea characters are hosting! Slight cross over. Now up, PMD With Arashi, Kasai, Zarakus, Wigglytuff and Chatot.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Etna, a demon that looks about twelve to thirteen wore a black top, black long gloves, a short black skirt and long black socks with white shoes, twitched her tail. She glanced around, her red hair twisting around with her in the two side ponytail things.

"Seriously Kage, we're here to deal with a truth or dare type of thing?" she asked, looking at a twelve year old male with a long red, scarf like cape flowing behind him.

Kage ran a hand through his red spiky hair, before folding his hands over his blood red shirt.

"Well…yeah, we're here for that," Kage replied, shoving his hands into his pockets of his jeans.

"How the heck did he get permission to use us for this!"

"Do you really want me to answer this?"

"Uh…Dark Assembly?"

"That, and lots and lots of bribes…Sometimes, I wonder what authors do when they're not writing?" Kage mused to himself.

"So wait…the author of this bribed them?"

Kage nodded, and then folded his arms.

"Ok…lemme see the contract. Ok…for me, I get all my levels back that I lost in Disgaea 2, plus more…so I get to be over level 9000!"

Crickets were heard in the dark room.

"Seriously? A Dragon Ball Z reference?" Kage face palmed. "Ok, what's on my end of the deal?"

"Uh…lemme see…" Etna replied, looking through the contract. "Uh…Prinnies get one hundred Hell an hour…so they have a job here. Wait…all of the Prinnies? Weird…"

Kage began tapping his foot.

"Ok…so we're doing this to some Pokémon characters and some of SoD's OC's, and your one of them," Kage nodded. "First up is Ash and…Evan…ok."

"Still nothing about me?"

"Nope, nothing." Etna tossed the contract over at the other demon.

"Hey, we're getting two special guests next chapter. One of them is an author, while the other is…hey…not said…"

"Huh…I wonder who else is coming to this slight Disgaea/Pokémon cross over," Etna mused to herself before chuckling. "If it's Laharl, I'll kill him…Ehehehehe…THEN! I WILL BE THE OVERLORD!"

Kage sweat dropped. "What'll that make me? Chop suey?"

"Nah, you'll still be my vassal. Could always let Blizzard loose on the prick," Etna said before shrugging.

Kage bowed his head in defeat. "What else…? Hmm…what the hell? Apparently, we can't leave this room…and we're the main hosts!"

"HA!" Etna shouted before attempting to walk out the door…only to fly backwards into the wall. "Ow…"

Flare sweat dropped again. "Guess this mean's the guy's serious…But, we get limited author powers! We can revive people, cause anything to appear…but we can't leave this room…or prevent dares. But! We can kill Laharl if he shows up here, over, and over…and over again!"

"Hmmm…"

"Hey, if you can kill Laharl…can I kill Zenon?"

Etna smacked her forehead. "I'd rather not have to meet Rozalin like that again…"

"Good point…Dark Liberation is painful…" Kage groaned.

"Well…WAIT! This means I'm sleeping in the same room as you! Ugh!" Etna shouted at the boy, who folded his arms.

"Oh, like I'm thrilled about this!" he retorted folding his arms.

Etna and Kage both sighed, shaking their heads.

"I swear…I'm going to get this author when we get out of here!" both of them shouted at the same time.

Meanwhile, in a separate wing of the building.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a boy with bright blue hair, several strands spiking upwards then down his back, with a cape sort of like Kage's and red jeans rolled up into shorts laughed. "This is going to be quite a show!"

"Uh…Laharl…could you please stop laughing…?" a teenager of about 17 asked, readjusting a cap that rested over his dark brown, curly hair. The Overlord and the Author were watching the exchange between the Demon Lord and her vassal via a TV.

"But still, this is a great show!" the Overlord replied. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Author face palmed, smacking his glasses into his face. "Well…this was your plan. So…what do I get out of it?"

"Hmmm…Kage being in Disgaea 4?"

The Author slowly turned his head to Laharl.

"Idiot…there may not BE a Disgaea 4!"

"So? Your point is?" Laharl retorted before giving off his annoying laugh again. "I can't WAIT until they get the dares and questions! And…until the guests show up!"

"Well, not sure what type of revenge you're planning…but it better make a good show."


	2. Chapter 1 OO what the hell?

Chapter one.

"ARGH!" Etna shouted as she threw a blue penguin like creature with peg legs at the invisible barrier that kept them in.

"NOT COOL DOOD!" the Prinny called out as it exploded past the barrier.

Etna crossed her arms.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Kage called out from a corner of the room.

"Shove it!" Etna retorted, glaring at the invisible barrier. "Like you could get past this damn barrier!"

Kage sighed and got off of the ground. He raised a hand up into the air before it began to glow green, a green flame surrounded it.

"Four Winds Wrath!" he called out, grasping the flames as they formed a sphere before he threw it at…and past the barrier. "Why that little…" he reached into his cape, pulling out a double edged sword, twice as long as his body and about as wide as two swords. "Winged Slayer!"

His cape turned into a pair of wings and began to beat. He flew towards the door, blade behind him. A green glow began to surround it as he brought it to bare on the door. The blade struck the barrier and forced him to fly back into the wall. His blade dropped a few feet in front of him.

Etna sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Idiot," she said before sighing. "So…we're trapped in here…"

"With Author Po---" Kage started to say before two boys, one younger then the other, both having messy brown hair and jade green eyes. The younger one wore a navi blue t-shirt and jeans, while the other wore a dark green shirt and jeans.

"See! I told you it was in Goldenrod, and not in Saffron!" the younger one said.

"I thought he said it was in Saffron!" the older one retorted. "At least my Author Powers got us a ticket."

"We found our guests…" Kage muttered. "Wait…where's the---Ack!"

A girl about ten--who was really over 1500 years old landed on him, her blond hair covering devil like wings. While a devil like tail came from her…backside. She wore a white coat overtop of a red shirt and shorts. With a red ribbon standing up like rabbit ears.

"Owwww…" the Fallen Angel groaned before looking around. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Uh…" the older boy said. "Hi there…you are…?"

"Flonne, and you two…and KAGE AND ETNA!" Flonne shouted glancing at the two demons who nodded.

A TV screen rolled down as Ash, still dressed like how he was in Sinnoh strolled in. A black vest over a white shirt, blue jeans and a red/black cap.

On the screen, a Prinny emerged.

"Welcome to Prinny TV doods! Where we'll be showing the reviews from the reviewers dooooood!" the Prinny called out.

Etna, Kage, and Flonne glanced at each other.

"Now then, Evan, Zand, Etna, Kage, Flonne! Welcome doods! For the next nineteen chapters, you get to see us dooood!"

"Ok…"

"We have our first review from MrMissMrs Random! Take it away Melanie!"

***Melanie, Random, and KH Characters come up onto screen***

**Melanie: Hey Guys~! We're quite not sure about who exactly is coming, but I-**

**Sora: *A-HEM!***

**Melanie: WE-have some dares~! :D**

**T/D By Mel, Rand, and KH Crew.**

**Kage: (Sora) Hit yourself in the crotch multiple times. PAYBACK!**

**Etna: (Melanie) If you became Overlord, does that mean Kage becomes your servant deamon?**

**Evan: (Random)...*shows him the picture of Zack hugging a Evan plushie* ;D**

**Ash: What does 'deliver' mean?**

**Melanie: That's all we got for now, but tell me if ya want one of my OC's coming or a KH member to torture...except Ienzo. *hugging Ienzo* xD**

"Ouch! Harsh dare for Kage AKA Flare! Doood!" the Prinny called out.

"HELL N--"

"I'll help!" Etna called out as she grabbed her spear from behind her back, it turning into a hammer.

"Uh…" Without anything else needed to be said she smashed his crotch with the hammer. "HOLY MOTHER OF FREAKING CELESTIA!" he shouted before going down into a beetle position, cradling his…yeah.

"Eh, if I become Overlord, I might, repeat might make him a Demon Lord….if he's strong enough," Etna said as she replaced her spear behind her back, it vanishing as if it had never existed.

"What…the…hell…is wrong with that guy!" Evan shouted at the screen.

"HA! You have to send me that picture as blackmail!" Etna called out.

Flonne and Zand both sighed and bowed their heads in defeat.

"To give a package, duh?" Ash said before crossing his arms. "I'm not THAT stupid!"

"Hey…Can you send Sora over here for…Oh, I dunno, a half hour?" Kage said, having recovered from his crotch crushing. "I have a…present to give him."

His hand again glowed green as he snickered. The Prinny appeared again on the TV.

"Wonderfully done doods! Now our next questions are from the dood known as Book the Weird Author…dood."

Book and his OC appeared on the screen.

**7: ...**

**Ber: What are you thinking?**

**7: Prinnies.**

**Ber: *Nods***

**T/D**

**Ash: Throw a prinny at yourself.**

**Kage: What exactly can you do?**

**Etna: Why do prinnies explode when you throw them, and why do they say 'dood'.**

**Evan: ...That pokemon of your that wants to flatten you is behind you.**

"That's Prinnies, capital P," Kage said, crossing his arms.

"Dude…" Zand started, "you just broke the fourth wall."

"I'm from Disgaea, we always break the fourth wall…and then sometimes rebuild it just to break it again."

"Okay…" A Prinny sighed as he walked in. Ash picked up the Prinny, and tossed it upwards…it exploded on him as it came down.

"Let's see, I'm as powerful as a Demon Lord, I focus on wind spells and attacks. Such as the Four Winds Wrath technique. Also, I am a demon exactly like Overlord Laharl, only not as powerful, full demon. Oh, and my other personality, Blizzard, is a monster,"

Etna and Flonne both shuddered.

"No idea really, they just do. And they have a relaxed personality…That's why they're always saying dood." Etna rolled her shoulders.

"ACK!" Evan just ran out of the room.

"Short…sweet…good to the point. NOW GOOD BYE MORTALS! I WILL NOT KILL YOU YET!" Kage shouted as the chapter closed.


	3. Chapter 3 AHAHA! Laharl, Shut up!

Chapter 2: AHAHAHAHA…Shuddup Laharl!

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Laharl as he looked at a sheet of paper that contained the letters of the day. "Etna has to wear a dress, and kiss Kage!"

"A loophole can be found ya know," Kitsune replied, taking the cap off of his head as he watched the two demons try to escape again. Kage was slashing at the barrier, while Etna was stabbing at it with her spear.

"Ha! Not for the dress!"

"Now then, let's talk about MY perks," Kitsune grabbed a ball and tossed it over at the Overlord who caught it.

"What do you want?" Laharl retorted as he threw the ball back at the author.

"I want to be able to use Overlord's Wrath and Meteor Impact." Kitsune again tossed the ball at Laharl.

"WHAT!"

"Since I'm just the hired help on this, I demand perks. Besides, you now owe me a bunch for all the money I've spent on getting them." Laharl threw the ball at the wall. "Aw, that wasn't nice."

"WHAT! You want to use MY special Attack!"

"Or, I could simply create my own Netherworld, kill you, then kill 999 more Overlords and become a God of all Overlords,"

Laharl folded his arms, cape blowing behind him as he glared at the author.

"You really think---"

"I'm an author; I can do whatever the hell I want."

Laharl growled and folded his arms. "Fine, I'll teach you the Meteor Impact attack."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"You may have a sword, Laharl, but my fists are more then enough to take you."

Laharl coughed, and pointed at the screen. Kage and Etna were thrown back into the wall.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Kitsune called out, whipping out his phone and speaking into it while hearing a voice on the other side.

* * *

"God damn it…Hurricane Slash!" Kage shouted as his blade began glowing green, the air within two centimetres of it became airtight. He brought it down it created an air wave that went through the barrier. He sheathed his sword into his cape and folded his arms.

"This barrier is a royal pain in the ass," Etna said before sighing. "We've been trapped in here three days now, meanwhile Flonne, Zand, Evan and Ash get to go in and out!"

Kage shrugged. "As long as we can manage, we can keep fighting to try to get out."

"I'm telling you, pudding can be brown!" Ash shouted as he, Flonne, Zand and Evan walked into the room.

"And I never said anything to compromise that," Zand said before smacking his forehead.

"And…it's time for Truth or Dare!" all five of them turned around, to see the TV screen falling from the ceiling with the Prinny still on it.

"Argh…I swear I will blow that TV up with Four Winds Wrath," Kage muttered to himself. "Whatever, let's get going."

"Dood! That's my line!"

"Broke the fourth wall again!" Zand called out.

"And you just broke the fourth wall by saying that," Etna added in.

"Ah…Oh…"

"Let's roll!" Ash called out.

"This is from MrMissMrs Random!…dood."

**Melanie: ...*shoots a spitball at KAge after is yelling* Ya done, K?**

**Sora: NO WA-**

**Melanie: Sure~! :D**

**Sora: HEY WAIT-**

**Random: Bye-Bye~!**

***Melanie Sends Sora over and...yeah...xD Along with the picture for Etna***

**Random: On with the T/D!**

**Kage: (Riku) Call Sora Porquipine(Sp?), he hates it.**

**Etna: (Kairi) I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the T/D!**

**Evan: (Random) Play Dance Dance Revolution!**

**Ash: (Melanie) Good for you! :D Who do you like more, May, Dawn, Misty, or Anabel?**

**Seeyas~!**

"Hehehe…Porcupine will be sent back in cardboard boxes with his organs in a separate jar while his--"

"TOO DISCRIPTIVE!" Zand shouted.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kage cracked his knuckles. "That'll teach the bastard to give an idea to Etna, and give her a perfect opportunity to smash something."

"Hehehe…yeah su---wait…WHAT! A DRESS!" Etna shouted before a black dress was thrown at her. All eyes turned onto Zand.

"…What? I'm an author,"

"Ahuh…Zand and someone sitting in a tree, KISSING!" Flonne chimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, this'll be fun to watch, Etna fighting in a dress." Kage snickered while Etna shot him a death glare. "Oh, someone has GOT to take a picture of her in a dress; I'll use that as blackmail so that I can become the Overlord!"

Flonne, Zand, Evan and Etna all looked at Kage.

"He wants to be the Overlord!" Zand shouted.

"As the French say, Le Duh?"

"Ahuh…You can't even beat me, a Demon Lord." Etna rolled her eyes and brought her arms behind her neck.

"Getting back on track…Heck no!"

"After the chapter if you please Evan," Zand said rolling his shoulders.

"No dares or questions for Flonne or me?" he added in.

"Anabel, duh?" Ash said as if it were a fact.

"Wonderfully done doods! Now for one from Book the Weird Author…dood!"

**7: Greetings.**

**Ber: ...**

**T/D**

**Kage: Can we dare the T.V. Prinny?**

**Flonne: ...Try to be evil for the next three chapters.**

**Ash and Evan: Hit anyone who breaks the fourth wall, regardless who they are, and what they'll do to you if you do.**

**Etna: ...How much for a Prinny?**

"No dood, you can't," the Prinny replied.

"Uh…Ok…Mwahahaha?" Flonne tried to evil laugh…but failed.

"What's the fourth wall!" Ash called out, while Evan hit him with a baseball bat.

"He broke the wall," Evan stated to the staring eyes.

"DAMMIT! THAT SHOULD BE MY JOB!" Kage exclaimed.

"Uh…Four million Hell for a single Prinny. Unless you want to rent some, then it's two million Hell," Etna poofed in a calculator and began making the calculations. "Ether that, or owe me."

"Bravo doods," the Prinny exclaimed as he again appeared on the TV. "Next letter is a lie, so we'll move onto the one from Suvi-Sisko!"

**OHEI! :D**

**Zailia- *waves absentmindedly***

**TD:**

**Kage: Do you have a slight fetish for blood/explosives/gore/watermelon/MOAR blood?**

**Etna: Dare 'ya to kiss Kage~ ;D**

**Evan: You are secretly happy that Zack has a plushie version of you. ADMIT IT! :K**

**Ash: *stealz teh waffles* MINE! :D**

**Zailia- ...This is why I stopped talking to you, Suvi.**

**:D**

"Uh…not a fetish per say, I just enjoy blood and gore, Prinny explosions, violence, music, planning world domination, and reading a good book," Kage said in a matter-of-fact way.

Etna was silent.

…

"WHAT IS THIS! TORTURE ETNA DAY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'M A DEMON LORD! And he, he is just merely my vassal! Besides, I'd rather kiss a Prinny."

Kage crossed his arms. "Insult me much?"

"No way in hell I'm kissing him!"

"Never specifically said where," Zand said, nodding his head. "Could be forehead, hand, anywhere."

"Ohhh…" Etna kissed Kage's hand, while he frowned.

"Now I need to disinfect my hand, thank you very much Suvi."

Etna glared daggers at him while he shrugged them off.

"Maybe we should get Kage to become a Demon Lord…then see what happens…" Zand mused to himself.

"Or go get Cupid!~" Flonne suggested.

"HELL NO! Suvi, you are too obsessed with a shipping that will NEVER happen!" Evan shouted before folding his arms.

…

"MAH WAFFLES! YOU LITTLE…GIVE THEM BACK!" Ash ran out screaming at the top of his lungs.

"…AFTER HIM! We can't let him get away!" Evan shouted as he, Flonne and Zand ran out after Ash.

That left Kage and Etna alone in the room.

"Maybe there's a loophole…" Kage muttered to himself, snapping his fingers. A sink with soap appeared in front of him. He turned the water on and began scrubbing his hands.

"This was a horrible day! Ugh! I have to wear a damn dress for the rest of this round, AND I HAD TO KISS YOUR HAND!" Etna shouted, glaring at the demon vassal.

"Whatever." Kage continued to wash his hands. "Just stay the hell out of my way when I go after Laharl."

"Eh! You were serious about that!"

"Yeah." Kage brought his hands from under the sink, snapping them again. The sink turned into a towel. He began wiping his hands on it. "Dead serious. Laharl is all talk and taunt."

Etna sighed.

"Great, now I'm probably going to lose my only demon vassal, then I'll be stuck with the Prinnies."

"Oh, another thing. I'm done being your vassal."

"HUH!"

Kage raised his head and half smiled. "You heard me, Demon Lord Etna. I just left your services."

"This means no more help from the Prinnies!"

"Like I need help to kill Laharl."

* * *

"Well…this is moving fast. I thought for sure that he'd stay her vassal," Laharl said, tossing the orange ball back at Kitsune.

Kitsune caught it and bounced it on the ground for a moment.

"Now you have a Demon Lord and a Wind Knight after you." He lobbed it over towards Laharl.

"He hacked the title! Just like how Etna hacked her Beauty Queen title."

"Well, he is a master of wind spells, and uses Four Winds Wrath. Now, about our deal?" Kitsune said as he caught the orange ball tossed at him.

"I'll consider it."


	4. Chapter 4 WHat the hell?

Chapter 4: What the heck!

"Hey! FLONNE!" Kage shouted.

He and Etna were hanging over a pot of boiling acid. Etna wearing a red dress instead of the black one, while it was covered by the rope.

"GET US DOWN!" Etna called out, not getting any reply from the Fallen Angel. "Is your cape thing free?"

"That's the first thing that came to my mind, no it isn't," Kage wiggled, elbowing Etna in the back.

"Ow! Idiot!" Etna muttered, tail twitching. "Ugh! How the hell did Flonne get this good at knot tying!"

"Don't look at me…I'm still wondering how she got that pot of acid in here." Kage groaned as he tried to free a hand. "How the hell did she even get us up here!"

"Oh, I dunno…maybe it was during the night? I mean, we have NO WHERE else to go!"

Kage sighed. "If I can get a hand free, I can use Four Winds Wrath on the ropes."

"Then let us fall into the acid?"

"Good point…"

"Sooooo…"

* * *

Kitsune yawned as Laharl walked into the room, eating a apple.

"Well?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Knew ya would." Kitsune yawned and stretched his arms. "Now then, why are they tied up?"

"Huh?" Laharl turned around to the TV before bursting out into laughter. "AHAHAHA! SUCKERS!"

"Well, what's your---"

"Oh, you'll see." Laharl snickered, folding his arms. "Hehehe…"

"Well, you promised me a good show, so you better keep it."

"Yeah yeah, you get your Truth or Dare thing, and I get my revenge…"

Whack!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Well, you just broke the fourth wall, and since Evan and Ash aren't here…"

"Screw you!"

"I'd rather not," Kitsune retorted before snickering.

"Whatever, just get them in there."

"Not true, fries are win!" Zand said, glaring at Ash.

"Waffles are win!"

"No, they aren't!"

"HEY! GUYS!"

"Kage?" Zand, Evan and Ash all asked, glancing around. "Where are ya?"

"Try the roof, nimrods!"

As the three looked up, Flonne walked in, grinning eat to ear at her masterful evil plan.

"Well doods." The Prinny's TV came down. "Hope you…Why are you on the roof, doods?"

"Long story…let's just get this over with!" Etna shouted.

"Ok ok dood, chill out! Our first letter comes from one dood named JellyBrain."

**I felt a strong urge to return to this name. :D**

**Zailia- This is so-o not worth it anymore. I'm out. *poofs away***

**...At least I have characters to torture. *shrug***

**TD:**

**Kage: Why did you change your name? :/**

**Etna: You know you liked it~ Now, be a good little Demon Lord and behave yourself, you little lovebird, you~ ;)**

**Evan: It is so-o true, and you know it! :K Just for that, you have to make out with the Zack Plushie! *said object randomly appears***

**Ash: *noms waffles in face* Sha-are with me~**

**...*whistles***

**ORITE, my name is suvi-sisko, NOT Suvi-Sisko. 8P**

**Buh bye~**

"Because, Kage Steele is my name. Long story short, I forgot most of my past except for the past four years, Etna found me and gave me the name on the spot, Then a time travel later, I found out my real name…and yeah." Kage struggled against his bindings…again.

"Hell no! No one orders Demon Lord Etna around! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOUR ON MY KILL LIST!" Etna shouted, elbowing Kage in the process of struggling to get out of her bindings.

"Is not and…" The Zack plushie appeared in front of him, but was thrown out of the room by him.

"Kage, Etna! He's not going through with a daaaarrrreeee!~" Flonne chimed, while Etna and Kage both groaned.

"WE'RE TIED UP YOU IDIOT!" both of them shouted at the same time.

"Oh fine." Zand groaned as he snapped his fingers, the plushie kissed Evan for a second before vanishing.

"HEY! MAH WAFFLES! NEVAH!" Ash shouted, trying to escape but was stopped by Zand. "Awww…"

"Well done doods!" the Prinny again appeared on the TV. "Now then, MrMissMrs Random has returned with more questions doods."

***has a box that says 'Sora' on it* ...should we open it?**

**Axel: ...lets see if it starts to stink, if not, then we can open it.**

**Random: I like firecrotch`s plan.**

**Axel: -_-**

**Roxas: Ok...lets get started!**

**Ash: (Rand) I dare you too pretend to be like Barry for a day and fanboy over...blech...Prunehead(Paul).**

**Zand: (Melanie)*begins virtually jumping up and down* Who do ya like? WHO?**

**Evan: Yeah, I was debating if I should send a copy of that photo to Mira...;D**

**Etna: Since you said you would rather kiss a Prinny than Kage...*holds Prinny to her face* Pucker up, Overlord.**

**Kage: How do you plan to kill Laharl? I wondering if I could videotape it. xD**

**Seeya!**

"Ok!" Ash called out before rubbing his hands and running out.

"No one," Zand stated, smacking his forehead. "Flonne just assumed I liked someone."

"Aw, yer no fun!~" Flonne stuck her tongue out at Zand, who rolled his eyes.

"Do and I'll kill you! …Or hire Zerez or Kage or someone to kill you!" Evan threatened, glaring at the girl.

"Ugh…me and my big mouth…" Etna muttered before kissing the Prinny. Who, then dropped into the acid never to be seen again until the next time we need him.

"Well, first I plan on running him through, then using Winged Slayer combine with Vulcan Blast, Four Winds Wrath, and Wind Knight Slash." Kage nodded his head. "NOW! SOMEONE---"

"Dood, we have another message from a dood named ultima-owner."

***hands over 4 million hell and buys prinny***

**True: Is Flonne a failure at being evil?**

"Thanks!" Etna called out. "Your own servant Prinny will be there in a few days!~ Enjoy yourself with him, and remember, don't let him fall or throw him!"

"And that's all for today folks, nothing else is good enough for the ending…so see ya later!" Zand called out, waving.


	5. Chapter 5 Actual Plot! NUWAI!

Chapter 5: ACTUAL PLOT! NUWAI!

Kage looked up at the title with disbelief. "Wow…"

Etna sighed and looked over her nails through the glove. "Boredom…say, whatcha lookin at?"

"Apparently, there's plot appearing in this chapter."

"…Aren't we supposed to get hit when we break the fourth wall?"

"Well…they're not here so we can break it!"

As if drawn by their breaking of the fourth wall, four figures appeared from the floor. Each one wearing a white cloak, with a golden helmet. They surrounded the two demons, and in one swift movement, all four drew a sword.

"Uh…Please tell me that this is a nice, friendly visit…" Kage said, barely dodging a slash from a Angel Soldier. He smirked and drew his own sword from within the cape to block the second soldier's strike. His cape grasped the first soldier's ankle and pulled, topling the Angel Soldier.

Etna grabbed and expanded her spear and blocked both soldier's swords at once. She spun it, the swords and their owners fell back a few paces while Etna regained her stance, spear pointing at the two.

"Heh, looks like someone wants to play," Etna said, not bothering to hide the evil grin.

Kage's hand began glowing green. "How about we play, cat and mouse? Four Winds Wrath!"

He backhanded the green sphere at the fallen Angel Soldier on his side and barely brought his heavy sword to block the angel's slimmer sword from separating his head from his body. Kage fell back a few steps, nearly tripping over Etna's spear as she parried another blow.

"Hey, Kage. This is kinda fun."

Kage nodded, not taking his eyes off his targets.

"Who would send these guys after us?" Etna asked, whacking a Angel Soldier in the ribs with the blunt end of her spear before jabbing it into his foot.

Just by the mere wound the soldier retreated back to where he came from.

"Focus on the battle, Etna. Then we'll talk." Kage's cape grabbed the hand of a Angel Soldier and raised him up while Kage blocked another blow. He then threw the soldier into the other one, causing both to disappear.

The last one was ran through by Etna before he vanished. Kage and Etna both put away their weapons, and breathed shallowed breaths.

"That was strange…"

"Laharl! WHAT THE HELL!" Kitsune shouted. "You sent in FOUR Angel Soldiers! WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

The Overlord yawned and looked over at the author, who was sitting down in a chair.

"Like I would use any of Celestia's soldiers to do my work. Besides, I have demons to do that…and Prinnies, can't forget the Prinnies!" Laharl replied before scratching his chest. "Can I go to bed now?"

Kitsune glared at the Overlord.

"If you didn't send them…and I didn't…who did?"

Laharl shrugged. "Lamington is too peaceful to actually send in troops, so probably…someone else in Celestia?"

"I'm telling you, I heard fighting," Ash insisted, while Evan and Zand both shook their heads.

"Didn't hear a thing," Evan replied.

Flonne came in next, disappointed that the two demons had gotten out of her trap…what was worse was that they tossed the pot outside…then threw three Prinnies into it. What had resulted was…a new tree was needed…and a new front lawn.

"Let's just get on with the show…doods!" the TV Prinny, who will now be known as George called out. "We have only two letters today, so it shall go by quickly, doods. Now the-wait! The author is sending in a letter! Doods! We have three letters!"

"Dammit…" Kage and Etna both muttered, Etna still wearing the red dress.

"Kairi! When I get out of here you're dead!" she threatened.

"Double for you, Sora!"

"Anyways doods! Book the Weird Author wrote…"

**T/D**

**Etna: *Gives 20 million HL* 5 Prinnies.**

**Kage: You have to wear a dunce hat for the rest of the T/D.**

**Ash: I'm sorry, but I had to give your other hat to Kage.**

**Evan: You shall be trapped in the room with Etna and Kage for the rest of the T/D.**

**Flonne: What would happen if I made everyone in this T/D switch bodies? Your answer shall afect everyone.**

**T/D over.**

**7: I have noting to say.**

"Hehehe…Your Prinnies will be there in a few days," Etna said as she counted the money she got.

Kage shrugged and crushed the dunce cap and shoved it into his pocket. "I'm still techniqually wearing it.

Ash looked confused by what the note had said, but was quickly told by Zand.

"I'm not a dunce!…whatever that is…I'm not! Grrr…" Ash retorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, and sorry to rain on your parade, you cannot give out dares that effect a participates free time. So, that dare is null and void." Zand crossed his arms and glared at George.

Flonne thought about it.

…

And thought about it…

…

And still she thought about it.

…

Oh boy, this'll go on for hours…

"I dunno! Probably, they'd switch bodies? But, most likely Kage and Etna will only switch bodies with each other, since they're the only ones not allowed to leave." Flonne clapped her hands together. "Do it! DO IT! DO IT OR ELSE I'LL COME AFTER YOU AND KILL YOU! Ehehehehehehe!"

Kage and Etna both stared at Flonne.

"She actually made a threat!"

"I feel like a proud father! …did that sound weird?"

The five others nodded.

"Oh…and Book, I'm not a idiot. I may only remember the past four years, but I'm not a idiot. Not as much as that idiot right there," Kage said before pointing at Ash.

"And now doods…MrMissMrs Random wrote to us with…"

**Melanie: *watching Star Wars***

**Random: ...Parody time?**

**Melanie: Parody time. :D**

**Everyone: Act like a character from Star Wars (if ya don`t know what it is, then somebody who does explain. xD)**

***shrugs* Sorry, that`s all I have right now, good with fast update! ;D**

**Sora: When are you going to update one of our stories?**

**Melanie: Hopefully in a couple of days, I`m going to have a long weeke-WHAT! I thought you were in a box!**

**Sor: *shrugs* Apparently if they kill someone on the show you have to revive them.**

**Melanie: ...I feel like making the next chapter of Sex Ed Soriku.**

**Sora: THAT`S NOT FUNNY!**

**Riku: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?**

**Sora: WHAT`S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

**Random: Popcorn anyone?**

And since I'm too lazy to actually write it out…

Kage was Anikin,

Etna was Padimay (Did I spell her name right?)

Flonne was Darth Vader…Don't ask.

Ash was JarJar Binx.

Evan was Rebel number 526891263172812636.9 Again, don't ask.

And Zand was the Emperor.

"Damn…I HATE STAR WARS!" Kage called out after two hours of role playing as Anikin.

"Same…Why the hell did I have to play the love intrest!" Etna shouted. "Why not get the freaking love addict to do it!"

"Well…She wanted to play Darth Vader…Don't know why…But, mostly because people seem to want you and Kage to get together or something." Zand nodded his head before throwing his black cloak out the window.

"That…was moving doods…And now…from our author…dood."

**Kitsune: AHAHAHA! I acuta-**

**Laharl: HEY! No stealing my spotlight!**

**Kitsune: ! HEY! THIS IS MY LETTER…message…thing. Now get out!**

**Laharl: AHAHAHA…no.**

**Kitsune: *Facepalm* IDIOT! Fine, whatever. Let's get this thing done.**

**T/D**

**Etna: How're you going to send out the Prinnies? They all work for me. Oh…and I dare you to again kiss Kage. Unless of course, you'd rather kiss Evan. Oh, and I almost forgot, it has to be at least 30 seconds long. :3**

**Evan: I releive you and Ash of the need to beat anyone who breaks the fourth wall. Now then, fry buffet after the episode for you, Zand and Flonne.**

**Flonne: You must make sure Etna goes through with her dare!**

**Ash: Well, let's do something rather interesting and bring out Dark Ash! 8D**

**Zand: Ya better be doing a good job there mate, else you lose the bonus I'm going to give ya.**

**Last but not least, Kage: Tell us how you feel about Etna, and what your goals are.**

**T/D over.**

**Kitsune: :D I feel accomplished.**

**Laharl: Do I get to do it next time?**

**Kitsune: If I decide there will be a next time, sure.**

**Laharl: AHAHAHHAHAHA! They will feel the wrath of the great Overlord…LAHARL! AHAHAHAHHA!**

"Ack! Laharl's with Kitsune!" Kage shouted.

"MADNESS! And…also explains why we're trapped in h-"

"No it doesn't Etna."

"Dammit…So, what's the first dare?" Etna asked innocently, glancing at the TV. "Oh, Evan and-"

"No ya don't Etna, you have to kiss Kage!" Flonne chimed.

"Dammit…"

"Or you can kiss Ev-" Zand started to say.

"HELL NO AM I KISSING THAT FAT SLOB!" Etna shouted, pointing a accusing finger at Evan.

"…I'm not fat…YOU ARE FAT!-Ack! Don't kill me!" Etna's spear was at Evan's throat.

Etna sighed and turned towards Kage. "Pucker up…"

And for thirty seconds, they kissed…then Kage went down with a knee to his groin. Etna clapped her hands together.

"Hehehe…guess who's back…?" Ash now had a black glow around him.

"Oh joy…" Etna sighed again. "Get out of line and I burn your spirit, kapeesh?"

"Ok…dammit…so much for ruling the world right now…"

Zand groaned. "DAMN YOU KITSUNE! DAMN YOU TO HELL AND BACK!"

And, with Kage still on the floor, rolling around in pain, he couldn't answer his questions. And thus, brought this chapter full of plot to a close…we thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 Next?

Chapter 6: Next?

Kage had just thrown a Nekomata into a wall and he was barely breathing heavily. He cracked his knuckles and glanced at the crossbreed of a fox and a woman before she ran away.

"Seriously? This is all the training I get? That barely worked up a sweat," Kage announced, glancing around. "Prinnies, Nekomatas, and a human mage…how pathetic. HOW AM I GOING TO BECOME A OVERLORD LIKE THIS!"

"Quiet down!" Etna shouted, tossing a hard covered book at him.

"Whatever, I just want this to be over with so that I can become Overlord of some Netherworld."

Etna rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah."

"Let's just get this-"

Dark Ash, Zand, Flonne and Evan all walked into the room.

"Not much of a intro, eh?" Dark Ash snickered. Kage grabbed the book that was thrown at him and quickly whipped it at Ash. He nearly burst out in laughter as it bounced off his head.

"HEY!"

"Doods! It's time! Also, for the next two chapters, we shall be having a special guest, the Dark Hero…AXEL! Well…the dood will be here after this chapter…" George's TV came down.

"Say…why don't we ever see you in person…?" Etna asked.

"Cause dood, you'd kill me."

She snapped her fingers.

"The first letter is from the dood Book person…"

**7: ...Something is happening.**

**Ber: ...Indeed.**

**7: thats it, I'm sending in the minions!**

**Ber: ...You can't be serious.**

**T/D**

**Kage: The minions, who are now 1 million strong, shall guard the perimeter.**

**Etna: Thanks for the Prinnies.**

**Flonne: Dear Arceus, I've created a monster...I dint want to do this. *Brings out the Inner Ray 12.8 and blasts her* That should change her back.**

**Ash: ...What the Netherworld? (Joke intended)**

**Evan: You have been recruited by the minions. *Minions grab him and put him in a uniform***

**Kage&Etna: You liked that kiss, admit it.**

**T/D over**

**Ber: You brought back two things that nearly destroyed the world...The minions and the Inner Ray.**

**7; Yeah yeah *Not caring***

"Uh…yeah…The angels just teleported inside the room…and what I would like is for SOMEONE TO GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE SO THAT I CAN BECOME A OVERLORD DAMMIT!" Kage shouted before crossing his arms. "Since they're so strong, I want to fight them."

"Hehheheh…thanks for the money." Etna smirked, glancing down at a watch. "Three…two…one…All the Prinnies! Plan one! Pick yourselves up and throw yourselves at each other! DO IT OR ELSE I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU SLOWLY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Flonne was zapped by the ray.

…

…

"Flonne?" Kage asked, Flonne had her head bowed.

"AHAHAHAHHA! WHO DARES SPEAK TO THE MIGHTY FLONNE!" Flonne shouted, glancing at the whole room. "WHO DARES TRY TO CONTROL ME!"

"Hehehe…Wouldn't you like to know, punk?" Dark Ash snickered.

Kage and Etna were watching Flonne try to destroy the stuff that was in the room.

"What the hell! She's even worse now!" Kage shouted, ducking as a chair was flung at him. Just as he and Etna lunged, Flonne flew upwards, causing the two demons to Headbutt each other.

"What the!" Several minions dressed Evan in their uniform, and then were promptly beaten up by Kage…very…very easily.

"Ugh, Humans are weaklings." Kage dusted himself after having thrown the Perverted Minion into the pot of acid that had yet to be destroyed. "Now then…HELL NO I DIDN'T!"

"Why the hell would I enjoy a kiss with a commoner! More so one that attacked me when I first met him!"

"Dunno, but people seem to think you did." Zand nodded his head.

"Now then doods!-HEY!" A man with a strange white coat, blond hair with two purple lightning bolts appeared on the screen.

"Hey TV land! Axel the Dark Hero here with the next review!"

"…Isn't he our guest next chapter…and the one after that…?" Kage asked, sweat dropping. Etna and Zand both nodded.

***shoots Ra* EVAN IS FOR ZACK AND ZACK ONLY! /grr**

**I'm lazy, and didn't feel like reviewing, last time, so yeah... ^^;**

**Although, I don't really get how this was plot. Unless it was Etna and Kage being attacked. *flail***

**Etna: Go apply make up and then swim in a small barrel of root beer.**

**Kage: Go swimming with Etna for a total of the rest of this chapter. ;D**

**Ash: What are those little zig-zag-y things below your eyes? Magic marker?**

**Evan: ADMIT IT. EITHER I PAIR YOU UP WITH ZACK, OR I'LL PAIR YOU UP WITH LUCAS.**

**Ra- Also, I noticed that ZackxEvan was not one of the OC pairings on your profile. -.-**

**Kitty is not amused.**

**Ciao~**

"YEOW! EVEN WHEN I'M NOT ON THE SHOW I GET TORMENTED!" Ra the Legendary OC called out from somewhere in the building.

"…How do I do that…?" Etna asked glancing at the bottle of root beer.

"HELL NO!"

"DO IT!" Zand snapped his fingers, thus causing the dares to be done.

"No, they are not. If you say they are again, I shall rip off your leg and start feeding it to you like a little baby."

Zand and Evan both looked at Dark Ash, blinking. Zand again snapped his fingers, causing Ash to be turned back into Ash.

"I had enough of that guy…" Zand muttered.

"HELL NO TO BOTH! I don't feel that way about EITHER OF THEM! …Why did I agree to come on this season! …If that comes up ONE MORE TIME! I SWEAR I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE!"

Zand smacked him on the back of the head.

"I have a letter from Kitsune. It says, 'Because I was tired and didn't name all of the pairings. I'll put that one up when I actually decide to get off my lazy ass and update the pairings with a few more, plus put in some last names.'"

"Ahaha! That was priceless, Demon Lord Etna and Kage sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby Demon Lord in a baby carriage!" Axel sang over the TV. Minature Etna and Kage glared at him. "Anyways, on to more important business, this last message is from MrMissMrs Random."

**Melanie: *giggling* Nice...**

**Kairi: What`s wrong with dresses?**

**Sora: And you`ve made me hit myself in the crotch more times than I have!**

**Random: Let`s start!**

**T/D**

**Zand: (Rand) It doesn`t help with the point-thing if you curse the Author. *snaps fingers and a load of fries land on him***

**Etna: Who`s on your kill list? *Whoever is, send them flowers xD***

**Evan: I dare you to fast for the rest of the T/D. **

**Dark Ash: How do you feel about MalevolentShipping? xD**

**Ash: *holding out waffles* Come back to us Ashy! xD**

**Kage: *virtually flicks forehead***

**Seeya!**

"Well, you have NEVER been hit in the crotch by Etna! Next T/D episode, I'm going to let you know how it feels!" Kage vowed.

"As Adell says…Dresses are not my style! That's what's wrong with them!" Etna called out.

Zand shrugged. "I'm just here to keep order…and to get paid…" a mountain full of fries landed on him. "SWEET!"

"Lemme see…Laharl, Kage, Blizzard, Flonne, Gordin, Kurtis, George, Laharl, Vyres, Maderas, Zenon, Baal, seven hundred and twenty two Prinnies, Random, and Adell and his mother for making me loose all of my hard earned levels from Disgaea 1!" Etna shouted.

"…Curse you…"

"Dare null and void for it interferes with his out of Truth or Dare life." Zand snapped his fingers.

"Dunno what that is!" Ash called out, stealing the waffles.

"Ok, you've just made MY kill list!" Kage said.

"And that concludes today's show. Now, tune in next time for when I, Axel, the Dark Hero enter the spot light!"


	7. Chapter 7 Stop! Axel Time!

Chapter 7: Stop! It's Axel time!

The minion that's apparently as powerful as a Overlord threw a punch at Kage, who brought his hand up and blocked it with ease. Without much trouble, Kage lifted the minion up and threw him into the wall. All that was left was a hole the shape of the minion into the fresh air.

Kage frowned, barely sweating.

"Round 15?" he asked, looking out of the hole. The minion turned tail and ran. "Hey, where ya going! I thought we were tra-oh fine. See ya tomorrow!"

"Guess this means that you're as powerful as a human Overlord." Etna snickered.

"A human one…" Kage folded his arms. Before glancing at Etna. "Hmmm…Your as powerful as a Overlord. Maybe…"

"Not today Mr. I wanna be an Overlord!"

Kage crossed his arms and glared at her just as Axel…

"Ahem!"

…The Dark Hero, Axel the awesome! …I'm not getting paid enough for this…Evan, Zand , Ash and Overlord-Again, I'm not being paid enough-Flonne walked in.

"Well, with such a boring introduction…I, the Dark Hero, shall revive it!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Yeah dood…what the others did."

The whole room looked at the TV with George and a girl with blue hair on it. The girl waved and handed George a piece of paper.

"Now then, this first one is from the dood MrMissMrs Random."

**Random: Hey...yeah, Mel not here because well...**

**Rika: She got hit by the freakin` Inner Ray!**

**Random: Seriously dude! Why the hell did 7 bring that thing back, remember how much trouble it caused last time?**

**Rika: I wasn`t thought up yet.**

**Random: Oh yeah...well, it`s baaaaadddd.**

**T/D**

**Everyone: Have a paintball fight with each other!**

**Flonne: *Ahem* Overlord Flonne, did you forget to take your medication?**

**Axel: Were you really were Rock Star?**

**Kage and Etna: Please be on the look out for Dark Melanie...she could be anywhere...**

**Rika: So she`s like you in your inner state?**

**Random: Yep, only with powers.**

"Inner Ray?" The whole room looked at each other before at Flonne…who was beating on a chair.

"Hey! That's MY chair!" Etna shouted, Flonne turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.

One paintball fight later.

Kage was the only one who had the less paint on him. Next was Etna.

"Cheater! Using your cape…wings…thing!" Etna poked Kage who shrugged.

"Was part of me, so I can use it." Kage snickered while Etna rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's sooooo cheating!"

"Nope."

"Hey, Axel, did you hear?" Axel turned to face the author. "Those who argue a lot are in love."

"Ohohoh, reallllyyyyy?" Axel rubbed his hands together.

"No! I did not! How dare you accuse me, Overlord Flonne, of forgetting something!"

Axel, Kage and Etna all groaned.

"I'm not JUST the Dark Hero!" Axel struck a dramatic pose. "I'm also a rock star, tour guide, and news reporter! Oh! And also a Netherworld famous actor!"

Kage and Etna both gave a mocking salute. "Will do…if we could leave!"

"Anyways doods." the girl handed George another piece of paper. "From Book the Weird dood Author!"

**Ber: 7 is missing.**

**Joey: Melanie's inner hit him with the IR 12.8.**

**Monti: look out for a fifteen year old version of him, thats kinda emoish.**

**T/D**

**Flonne: *Uses the Ir 12.8 to change her back to normal* Why isn't Laharl there?**

**Etna: After dissecting the Prinnies, we have discovered that inside them is 1 billion HL, each.**

**Evan: RUN, or Suvi will annoy you about it for the rest of your life!**

**Ash: We recently gave you an IQ test, you got a lower score then a rock.**

**Axel: Tell everyone in the T/D your life story. (And none of them can stop this dare until its complete)**

**Kage: Actualy, you just beat up some minor minions, some of the higher up ones have power equal to an Overlord.**

**T/D over.**

**Ber: Remember to look for 7's inner, he goes by Gabriel!**

Flonne was hit again by the Inner Ray. "Who, what, when, where, how, who!" She glanced around. "Uh…I dunno, you'd have to ask him when ya see him!"

Etna's eye twitched before pulling out a list and a pen. "Book the Weird Author…number three hundred. Kage, moved to number five hundred."

"Already planning my escape route." Evan also held a piece of paper, planning his escape.

"What's a IQ?" Ash asked.

Axel took in a deep breath.

We're just going to time skip…two days later…

"Then when I was eight, I became the Dark hero…"

Ok…make that four days after the last one…

"Then, when I was around 1452 years old, we came to meet Adell…"

Two hours later…

"Then in the worst ending for Disgaea 2, Kage and I came in to find the heroes dead, then I beat up Overlord Zenon in-"

"EXCUSE ME! Who beat up Overlord Zenon, and who ran away?" Kage crossed his arms.

"…I stand by my story."

"Alright then, Dark Hero. You wouldn't mind proving that you beat Zenon by fighting me. Now, would you?"

Axel paled. Kage drew his blade from his cape and shouldered it.

"Prepare yourself, Dark Hero."

Axel just simply bolted. Kage again sheathed the sword into his cape.

Zand glared at him.

"Did you REALLY have to scare him off?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Zand sighed and shook his head.

"And what about that one? He was more powerful then the others. I believe he was a Overlord one." Kage hid the power level scanner behind his back.

"Ok! I can't hold this in any longer! Kage, what does the scanner say about Flonne's power level!" Etna called out.

Kage brought out the scanner and scanned Flonne. "It's less then 9000!"

"What, over-wait, less?" Etna caught the scanner that Kage had thrown at her then looked at Flonne through it. "Wow…your right…"

"Anyways…With no offence to anyone who actually has the name…this is from the author's drama class." Zand then ahemed. "Oh Gay-bre-al."

"…It's Gabe!" came someone else's voice.

"Oh, don't worry Gay-bre-al, It's quite alright. I'm a wealthy Alaskan farmer don't ya know? I known 99% of all Alaskan farm lands."

Kage fired a Four Winds Wrath into the hallway while Etna whacked Zand over the head with her spear.

And that, ended the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Kage wants to be an Overlord!

Chapter 8: Kage wants to be an Overlord!

"OVERLORD'S WRATH!"

A huge explosion occurred and a Celestian soldier was flung past the door.

"What the hell!" Kitsune called out as Laharl entered the room, fist glowing purple.

"Stupid Celestians. Thinking they can take ME, the great OVERLORD LAHARL! Now, now they bow before my POWER," Laharl shouted, before laughing.

"Yeah yeah…you going to pay for damages?"

Laharl stopped and glanced over at Kitsune. "Who needs contractors when you have Prinnies?"

"Good point…Now then…mind answering a question Flonne got last chapter?"

"Ah, yes, the reason that I am not in the T/D at this present time is because of my plan. Which, thanks to you reviewers is coming along very, very nicely."

Kitsune gave Laharl a questioning look.

"Oh trust me…soon my plan will be complete…maybe in the first season. Now then…as for the Celestians…We might need to investigate this."

Kitsune nodded.

"Wind Cutter!"

Kage leapt backwards and then upwards, blade glowing green again as he slashed it through the air. Several crescents of green air came from it and went through the invisible barrier.

"Etna, you could get off your butt and help," Kage said as he landed.

She was laying on her side with her head prompt up by her hand, while her tail grabbed a piece of fruit behind her and brought it to her free hand.

"Uh…lemme think about it." She took a bite out of the strange yellow fruit. "Uh…no."

"WHAT! Why not!"

"Because, we've tried walking out, running out, flying out and jumping out the window. I have to admit, that last one was brave on your part."

Kage clenched a fist. "Meanwhile, you were sitting there, watching! While I did all of the hard work!"

Etna shrugged. "Not my fault that you were idiotic enough to try. It's a contract with a author. Of course there's no loopholes…or is there?"

Axel, Flonne, Zand, Ash and Evan all walked in.

"And now, it's time for my last day here! Oh woe, woe is me…For after today you will not be seeing me ever again. Le sigh." Axel seemed to go into a emo state of mind.

"Anyways, let's get started." Zand turned to where the TV was coming down. Instead of George, the quiet girl was on the TV.

"…" she said as the first video came on.

**Satoru: What exactly are we doing here?**

**Kohana: YOU didn't have to come.**

**Daisuke: Guys...can't we all just get along?**

**S and K: ...No.**

**Akihiko: Hiya~! Here are the T/D's from some of the "He's Mine!" cast!**

**T/D**

**Kage: (K) What do you like best about Etna?**

**Etna: (D) What do you like best about Kage?**

**Ash: (S) ...Moron.**

**Zand and Evan: (A) Do either of you share any similarities?**

**Flonne: (All) ...We dare you to make a cake. Then serve it to everyone. ^_^**

**Seeya!**

"Oh great…" Kage groaned. "More relationship questions…"

"Ugh…when will people get it through their THICK DAMN SKULLS, We are not a couple, nor will we ever be!" Etna went into a sitting position and crossed her arms.

"Ugh…probably…Her spear."

"Determination." Etna shrugged.

"I'm not a moron! You are! Moron!" Ash shouted, shaking a fist at the television.

"Same appearance, same attitude, same like of scorpion Pokémon. Same like of music," Zand replied.

After several failed attempts at baking a cake. Flonne brought out a green one, it looked perfectly normal until she set it down…

That's when it started to shuffle away.

"Well…I'm not eating that!" Kage announced.

"Same…I remember the last time I ate some of Flonne's cooking…" Etna said, watching the green cake leave the room.

"That was just disgusting…" said Ash.

Zand and Evan both nodded in agreement.

The TV again returned to the girl who waved.

"…" she said again, as it turned to the next one.

**7: *Back to normal* Greetings.**

**Ber: We finally got him back to normal.**

**T/D**

**Kage: The one s over there aren't the ones that are as powerful as Overlords, I wouldn't actualy send them over there, that would be a waste.**

**Etna: You and Kage must make out for the rest of the chapter!**

**Flonne: Heres the HL we got from the Prinnies, go donate it to charity.**

**Evan: Use this bacon to distract Suvi if she tries to chase after you. *Gives him bacon***

**Ash: Everyone must throw Prinnies at you...repeatedy.**

**T/D over.**

**Ber: I'm guessing Etna and Kage are going to move you up on their kill list.**

**7: I don't care, I'm on everyone's kill list.**

"Or, are you just scared that they'll be beaten up so badly they'll quit?" Kage retorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on! Seriously!"

"Ok…" Kage muttered, pulling out his kill list. "7 is now moved up to spot number two."

"I'm afraid to ask, but who's in the first spot?" Zand asked.

"An Overlord."

"Laharl?"

"Nah, just any Overlord that I can get my hands on."

Kage and Etna sighed before beginning to make out.

"Yay!~" Flonne took all the money and skipped out…only to be convinced by our favourite Overlord that he'll take it to a charity.

"Ok." Evan took the bacon…and then a blur ran in and stole it from his hands. Evan looked down at his hands. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Damn it Kitsune!" Zand shouted before storming out and dragging Axel out with him.

"He-hey! This is unfair treatment for a Dark Hero!"

"Shut up and come with me."

Flonne and Evan then spent the rest of the day throwing Prinnies at Ash.

"AHAHAHHAHA! This will pay those damn Prinnies to do the job!"

"Mmmmm…bacon…" Kitsune took another bite.

Laharl threw the bags of Hell at the Prinnies, who then got to work rebuilding the wall the Celestian destroyed.

"You do know that Kage, when he's out might come after you."

"Nah, he'll be too busy to come after me. Now then…just need him to become her vassal…" he then began laughing.

Kitsune raised a brow at Laharl.

"Wouldn't it be easier if…"

"Nah, I'll do things my way."

"But…if he's a Demon Lord-"

Laharl glared at him.

"If he becomes a Demon Lord that'll prove he's strong."

"He's determined to become a Overlord!"

"Whatever."


	9. Chapter 9 Beach Dayz!

Chapter 9: Two days at a beach!

"Remind me…why did you ask me to change the scenery to a beach again…?" Zand asked, glancing at Etna who was in a black bikini.

"Cause, one, Kage has never seen one apparently." She gestured to the demon who was staying well away from the water dispite wearing red swim trunks, while his cape still went around his neck. "Sides, it's relaxing."

Etna then lay down on a towel with sunglasses covering her eyes.

"And it gets you two out of the room, while still being in the room," Flonne added in, wearing a red one piece suit.

Evan was currently in the shallow part of the ocean, relaxing.

"And, it seems we now know one of Kage's weakness'…he's afraid of the water." Etna raised the glasses for a moment as Kage slowly made his way to the water, touching it briefly with his toe before darting away from it.

"Possibly…"

"Hey, why aren't you wearing your dress?" Zand asked.

"Well, one it would be stupid to wear a dress on a beach, and two…because I wanted to!" Etna then snickered.

"Ah well, let's get Kage and Evan back here and get star-"

"Hey doods!" George the Prinny walked up to them on his peg legs.

"Hey! The Prinny actually showed up!" Etna's tail twitched, curled and uncurled itself. "Now then-"

"What! You doods went to the beach and didn't invite me!"

"Well SO-RRY!" Etna glared at the Prinny. "Next time, I'll send invites to Peinair then have her send them to you!"

"Well, doods, let's get on with this so that you doods can go back to your beach day. This first letter is from the dood known as Book."

**7: Hmm...I'm hiring a team of detectives to investigate why Celestians are appearing!**

**Ber: ...No you aren't. *Has a Hypno hypontize him***

**7: *It doesn't work, but...* Fine.**

**T/D**

**Kage: Who are you a vassal to again?**

**Flonne: Laharl didn't donate that HL to charity, go give him a lecture.**

**Etna: Why don't you just dissect the HL from your Prinnies?**

**Zand: Where did George go?**

**Evan: Have some more bacon, and this Kitsune repelent. *Gives both items***

**Ash: Answer this, what is 2+2-9=?**

**T/D over**

"I WAS a vassal to Etna." Kage said before glaring at said person. "Key word here being WAS! Geeze, keep up with events."

"The Prinnies are a charity!~" Flonne then giggled.

"Hmmm, I wonder…maybe because then they'd either A) Explode, B) Run away again…I still can't believe those bastards did that. Or C) die." Etna sighed and lay back down on her towel. "Ah…this is the life…"

"Whatcha mean dood? I'm right here!" George waved a blue flipper.

"Swee-" Evan had just recived the bacon, only to have it stolen by a blue blur…then a second later…

"GET BACK HERE SONIC!" a red blur came running past.

"YOUR TOO SLOW ZACK!" Sonic called out before running away.

"…" Evan stared at his now empty hand, short of the Kitsune repelant. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Negative five." Ash shrugged, his hair still wet from swimming in the ocean.

"Alright, we've also come to a decision," Zand said before folding his arms. "Two more chapters until the next candidate!"

"Now then doods! Next letter is from MrMissMrs Random!…dood!"

**Melanie: I'm alone...**

***tumbleweed passes by***

**...Ah well! Let's do this thing!**

**T/D**

**Flonne: Have you ever thought about giving Laharl a makeover? (if so, please do. :))**

**Etna and Kage: I dare you two to say polite stuff to each other for the rest of the chapter. No swearing or yelling.**

**...Or Prinny throwing at one another.**

**Evan: Do you knwo that Mira likes you?**

**...That all I got. Buh-bye!**

***has another load of fries land on Zand and a load of waffles land on Ash***

"Hmmm." Kage crossed his arms and frowned.

"Hmmmm…Yes, I have. But I can't!~" Flonne then sighed.

"DAMMIT!" Etna and Kage both swore.

"Ah well, I'm relaxing." Etna stretched "so, no nothing from me. Ahhhhh…"

"…Who now?" Evan tilted his head.

"ACK! FORESIGHTING!" Zand shouted before fries landed on him while waffles landed on Ash.

"And that's it for this chapter doods…"

"Wait! I recall Zand telling me that Book is a lawyer! Perhaps he can find a loophole…" Kage muttered.


	10. Chapter 10 Screw the Beach

Chapter 10: Screw the Beach.

"Yeah, what the title said," Kage muttered as he cracked his knuckles "I hate the beach."

Etna sighed, once again in the red dress. "Your no fun, Kage. Could have just stayed away from the water."

Kage's cape flowed and curled up in a fist.

"Oh, and I'm sure Blizzard would stay calm." Etna added on.

"Meh, whatever," Kage said before shrugging. A letter appeared in his hands. "Hey, what's this? …With the first season coming to a close, we will be bidding farewell to Ash, Evan, Flonne and Zand. And…" Kage snickered. "Ash will be shot out of the traditional cannon by one random reviewer for this chapter."

"Ohohohoh!" Etna snickered. "Does it say who's the first one to fire the cannon?"

"Nope. But, it does say the letter next chapter will say so," Kage said before folding his arms.

"Sweet…"

"Plus, they're having records for the characters." Kage continued to read off the sheet. "Lemme see…this is the tenth chapter…so…Next chapter is when Ash is launched!"

"Sweet! Let's get this over with so that we can escape!" Etna chimed as she snapped her fingers. Instantly, Ash, Flonne, Zand and Evan were all teleported into the room.

"…Dood!" George called out from the TV. "Hair, make-up doods, we're going live in five!"

"Ahem!" Etna and Kage called out at the same time.

"DOOD! Uh…this first one is from ultima-owner!"

**Ash: be struck by 5 lightning bolts fussed together into 1 maga bolt. Have fun*evil laughing begins***

"Dude, you just went up in my evil books." Kage applauded. "Though, you could work on your evil laughter, we'll make a demon of you yet!"

"…What're you talking about?" Etna asked, her tail moving about.

"I have no idea." Kage watched in amusement as the mega bolt hit Ash, charring him to the point where thee author had to snap his fingers to bring him back to life.

"Damn, that looked like it hurt! …I've gotta learn how to do that!" Etna snickered again, tail twitching in amusement.

"Moving on! This next letter is-"

"Dood!" George glared at Kage through the screen. "No stealing my dood lines! This next letter is from dood suvi-sisko!"

**...Guess who hasn't reviewed in forever! :D**

**Everyone else: YOU!**

**CORRECT! :P**

**TD**

**Kage: *throws bucket of water at him***

**Etna: *gives bucket of water***

**Evan: *hands watermelon rinds* It was gonna be a watermelon, but I got hungry. :3**

**BUH-BYE!**

"…" said Kage.

"…" Etna also said.

"…" Everyone else blinked.

"GAH!" Kage narrowly avoided the water. "ARE YOU FREAKING TRYING TO KILL ME! ARE YOU!"

"Uh…thanks?" Etna looked at the bucket of water before throwing it out the window. "I don't need water to nearly kill Kage…PRINNY RAID!"

Kage groaned as several Prinnies broke through the roof and hit him…and a pan followed the Prinnies for no apparent reason.

And…a few minutes later Kage recovered and glared at Etna.

Evan looked down at the rinds in his hand before dumping them onto the floor. "That's just disgusting…"

"And now…from MrMissMrs. Random Doods!"

**Kyra: Hiii~! *waving***

**Luke: Yeah, here's our dares.**

**Evan: Dare you to let your pokemon attack you.**

**Ash: What was the most painful attack that a pokemon has used on you?**

**Etna and Kage: *show them blackmail pictures for multiple characters* We found these, go post them on the internet.**

**Flonne: Jump off a short cliff singing "I beleive I can flyyy!"**

**Luke: Done. Now I'm leaving.**

**Kyra: Awwh.**

"…Seriously…?"

A few minutes of Evan beating from a Bronzong later…

"Ow…agonizing…pain…" Evan groaned.

"Uhhhhhh…Thundershock for the first little bit of season one. Either that…or the massive Flamethrower…" Ash folded his arms and thought deeply. "Yeah, the Flamethrower."

Kage nearly burst out in laughter. "HA! NEVER KNEW LAHARL WAS INTO THAT!"

Etna let out a few giggles. "Awww, poor Kage."

The male demon's eye twitched as he drew his sword. "Heat…BLAST!" In his left hand a fireball grew to a ball the size of him. He threw it up and placed his hand on his sword before swinging it like a bat. "You have no chance!"

Etna blinked as the fireball came towards her…and charred her and the pictures she had. She glowered at Kage and drew her spear.

"You are so dead!"

Three hours later…

"You…give up…?" Kage asked in between breaths.

"Never…" Etna seemed as tired as he was.

Anyways…

"Now then…Flonne's jump!" Zand announced as a short cliff appeared behind him with Flonne on top.

She jumped and actually flew with demon wings! And, best yet, she sang I believe I can fly perfectly.

"…Ok…She's a Fallen Angel…so I expected that she could fly…" Zand muttered as George appeared back on the monitor.

"Alright, next question is from dood Book!"

**7: Book can't come and help, he and Negative are stuck in a different dimension...Don't ask.**

**Ber: Why did they make tha one way portal again?**

**T/D**

**Kage: ...Do you wanna taco. *Gives George a taco with his Author Powers***

**Flonne: What happens to a Prinny after they get thrown and explode?**

**Etna: Not if their wearing a specific scarf that prevents them from exploding.**

**Evan: ...Run man, RUN! *Gives him bacon, and super glues it to his arm***

**Ash: *Super glues him to a bunch of Prinnies***

**T/D over**

**7: Thats it, I'm going in! *Jumps into the portal***

**Ber: ...**

"…Screw them both!" Kage shouted, cape again making a fist. "If I could escape here, I would track them down just to simply rip their heads off with my bare hands…Then kill their Prinnies over and over again!"

"…" Everyone else looked at Kage.

"No, I hate tacos." Kage muttered, folding his arms and glared at George.

"DOOD! TACO! PRINNY DAY IS NOW EVERY DAY DOOD!"

"Prinny Day…?" All of the Pokémon characters plus Zand asked.

"It's a day when Prinnies don't have to work." Kage shrugged. "And it's not every day!"

"…Dammit dood…" George grumbled.

"They explode until we get to the Dark Hospital!~" Flonne smiled.

"And then again, I point out that you've just killed your five Prinnies, and no, I'm not selling you anymore!~" Etna then snickered again for the third time.

"Thank-"

"YOUR STILL TOO SLOW ZACK!" Again, Sonic ran by and this time took Evan with him. Followed again by Zack.

And…since there weren't any Prinnies around, Ash couldn't be super glued to them.

Etna and Kage went back to planning on how to send Ash into outer space…meanwhile..

* * *

"KITSUNE!" Laharl growled at the author who was playing a PSP.

"What! I just got Overlord's Wrath on you!" Kitsune retorted. "Plus, I have to kill that pain in the ass demonslayer boss!"

"Have you considered my proposition for the next Disgaea character to come in to replace Flonne?"

Kitsune paused his game to glance at the Overlord.

"Possibly. I also have to decide on who else is going to appear. I need one of my Pokémon OC's, and a canon character. And possibly, two Disgaea characters will appear. Eh…I'll figure it out."


	11. Chapter 11 ByeBye Ash

Chapter 11: Bye bye Ash!

Kage and Etna both stared at the note.

"Seriously…?" they said together. "Haruka is coming!"

"Your…vassal!" Etna pointed an accusing finger at Kage.

"Why do I get crazy vassals…ones that I don't even want…I don't even WANT vassals!" Kage groaned. "And, who's this Dawn person? And this Zack person?"

They both were silent for a few minutes.

"Well…at least we'll be free for a whole day or so to do whatever we want. Hehehe…Overlord Kage…has a nice ring to it, eh?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess." Etna sighed before walking over to the window and looking out at the cloudless day.

"Hmmm, something wrong?"

"No…"

Kage glanced over and shrugged.

"So, what're you going to do after this season of Truth Or Dare?" He asked and waited for a moment. No reply came. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah…Let's just get this over with…"

As if on cue, Ash, Evan, Zand and Flonne all walked in. Then the T.V came down, only this time with Peinair the silent girl on it.

"…" Peinair said.

**Someone give the two new people cament shoes throw them in quick sand**

"Can't do that since they're not here yet my friend." Zand gave a slight nod to Peinair.

"…" she said again.

***Book, Negative, and 7 are back***

**Book: Hey, it was me who started that tradition...and I believe it started with Ash as well.**

**7: Yes, I do remember that.**

**T/D**

**Kage: *Blasts with the Inner Ray* There, that'll calm you down.**

**Etna: They aren't dead, I put the scarf on them, and then got the HL out by conducting surgery on them.**

**Flonne: After this T/D Go talk to Laharl as much as possible.**

**Evan: *Super glues baqcon to him, and super glues him to Kage***

**Ash: You shall be fired out a cannon soon.**

"Ahu-oh crap…" Zand started to say as Kage was hit by the Inner Ray.

His eyes started to turn red, while his hair grew longer as did his nails, which soon became claws. He grew fangs and had a savage look in his eyes before lunging out at Etna…and was stopped by her spear whacking his head, sending him into a corner to be trapped by a cage Zand had poofed into existence. Kage beat his side against the cage as if he were an animal.

"What the heck!" Evan and Ash both called out.

Etna glared at the nearest camera. "BOOK! YOU IDIOT! Kage's Inner is known as Blizzard-AKA a monster who is damn near unstoppable! Now look what you've just about unleashed upon this dimension! A demon monster that has more power then Zenon and kills without hesitation!" She crossed her arms. "Even if you put the scarf on them, that ONLY prevents them from exploding to their death. And surgery on a Prinny pretty much kills them."

"…Okay?" Flonne said.

Zand raised an eyebrow. "Are you a person that supports Laharl x Flonne?"

"…" Evan glanced down at the bacon, again super glued to him. Luckily for him, no one dared go near Blizzard-Since that was his name and thus a loophole was found- he was out of the second part.

"Oh, and it's not baqcon, it's bacon. B-A-C-O-N." Etna stuck out her tongue.

"WHAT!" Ash shouted, glancing around. He didn't see a cannon, but was sure that within a moment they could get one. He didn't want to be shot out of one.

"And thus, this one must come to a close." Zand sighed, glancing at Peinair before nodding again.

"…"

**Random: Hmmm...guessign maybe Axel, Adell, or Roz?**

**Melanie: Let's start.**

**Ash: Poke yourself on the forehead multiple times (multiple as in a million)**

**Etna and Kage: Get dirt on Laharl, it will be funneh. ^_^**

**Flonne: *waves***

"Ok…"

One million pokings of Ash's forehead later.

"My forehead is numb…" Ash groaned. "So does my hand…"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you poke your forehead a million times." Zand rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

"Don't worry, already got that." Etna snickered as a cannon appeared beside the window.

Flonne waved as Ash was loaded into the cannon and 7 walked in and fired the cannon. The screen turned to view Ash sailing through the air, landing 1231 meters away.

"It's a new record!" Zand announced. "And thanks for joining us for season one of Truth or Dare with Etna and Kage. Our next season's hosts are Etna and Kage of course, with our victims: Dawn, Zack and-"

An arrow was shot, narrowly missing Etna's head as a girl looking about ten walked in with light blue hair in a swirled ponytail thing, wearing a black dress cutting off at her knees. A bow was in her hands and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Etna." she said, glaring daggers at the Demon Lord.

"Haruka." Etna spat, watching as the archer drew an arrow from her quiver. "Still don't know you're place, hmmm?"

"I am much more powerful then you, and you know it, Etna."

(~)

"Seriously! YOU BROUGHT IN HARUKA!" Laharl shouted and glared at Kitsune. Who seemed engrossed in some cards.

"Yes, I did. Why, is there a problem with her? After all, you let me choose this weeks victims." Kitsune didn't even raise his gaze. "Hark, what is this? Laharl complains?"

"Sh-Shuddup! I'm the Overlord around here! AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

Kitsune sighed and threw an orange ball at the Overlord and hit him square in the jaw.

"Now then," the author started, glancing over at Laharl. "Something you're doing is interesting me, what are you planning?"

Laharl groaned. "That's none of your business!"

Kitsune merely stretched outwards. "Oh, but now you've got me interested. Why have only Kage and Etna trapped in the room?" He paused for dramatic effect. "And, why did the Celestians attack…?"

Laharl shrugged. "I'll be back in time for the start of next season." And with that, the Overlord vanished into thin air.

Kitsune leaned back, frowning and scratching his head.

"Laharl, what the hell are you up to…?"


	12. Season 2 Chapter 1 Welcome Back

Season Two: Chapter 1 - Welcome back.

Kage folded his arms, glaring at Etna. "We only had ONE day, and I spent it as Blizzard, beating my head against the cage!"

She reclined in her chair, sighing, while beside her, Haruka was glaring. _I'm glad that Kage hasn't become an Overlord yet… cause if he did…then he wouldn't need me around…Lucky me that I'm the only one who knows how to stop Blizzard._

"Kage-Sensei! You will become an Overlord after this season!~" Haruka said which in turn earned a groan from Kage.

"Will you stop calling me sensei!"

"Okay Kage-kun!"

"…" Kage proceeded to beat his head against the wall. "You refer to Etna as just Etna, or in the rare case, Etna-teme. Yet every time it's Kage-kun or Kage-Sensei! MY NAME IS KAGE!"

"Okay Master Kage!~"

Again Kage beat his head against the wall.

"WHY ME!" He went down on his knees. "WHY!"

Etna silently laughed to herself as Haruka continued with her praise of Kage. Who, in turn was beating his head against the wall while still on his knees. Though, the archer worried her, simply because Haruka could nail a bull's-eye from a long distance. So long as it was within her eyesight she could.

Sighing again, Etna stared at the ceiling. "There has to be a way from keeping him from becoming an Overlord…If I can get Blizzard to come out again at the end…possibly…"

Haruka glared at her, almost as if she had heard it. But, shortly after Haruka went back to praising Kage and left her alone.

"Note to self, see if I can get a meeting with Zand or the author…" Etna muttered to herself, glancing at the door. "Come on…Zand be in the group, Zand be in the group."

Haruka again glanced over at the Demon Lord before snickering.

"Oh crap…did she hear me…?"

Kage glanced over at her, over the archer. The look on his face was obvious, he was wondering if she was ok. She just waved before Haruka started to ask for advice. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Um…is this the right room?" a navy blue haired girl asked. On her head was a white ski cap, while she wore a black/pink dress stopping just above her knees while she wore pink boots and knee length black socks.

"You Dawn?" Etna asked as Haruka stopped mid-praise. The girl nodded.

…

A few moments later, a spiky red headed boy was thrown in. He rose and dusted off his white shirt and jeans.

"Geeze Kaman! You didn't have to toss me in!"

"Shut up, Zack! I was nice enough to escort you to the room and help hide you from the shippers!" the voice known as Kaman shouted in reply.

"I never even asked!"

"…" Kaman replied. "Bite me!"

"No thanks. I'm still full from dinner," Zack replied, blue eyes glaring out of the door.

"Zack, I presume?" Kage asked and Zack turned his ice blue eyes on him.

And, in that instant a TV came down from the ceiling…and on it was Flonne!

"Why am I doing this?" she asked and was looking off to the side. "George was no where to be found? What about Peinair? She's somewhere? Okay…I guess I'll-what? We're on?" Flonne turned to the camera. "Oh my! Um…Hello! I think I'm your announcer demon for this season."

Kage, Haruka and Etna all stared at the T.V. "FLONNE!"

"Well, this is a major surprise," Etna said and still stared at the screen.

"Anyways!~ Our first letter is from MrMissMrs Random!~" Flonne said in a sing song way.

**Mel: Cool! Next season has Dawn and Zack! :D**

**Random: *hits all the SaviorShippers with her keyblade* BattleShipping rocks! :P**

**Mel: ...Your defending Zack?**

**Rand: *shrugs***

**Mel : This day just gets weirder and weirder...start!**

**Blizzard: *throws bacon at his cage***

**Haruka: play target practice with Etna`s Prinnies.**

**Dawn: Anyone you like like?**

**Zack: *shrugs, has nothing so throws bacon at him why`ll looking at blackmail.* ;D**

Zack and Dawn waved while watching Random beating the SaviorShippers up.

"I agree," Kage muttered. "This day is weird…Not only that but it's annoying…" Bacon then hit him, which Zack dove for. "…" Kage looked down at the bacon.

Haruka drew her bow from her back and grabbed an arrow from her quiver before knocking it and taking aim. She released it a second later and nailed a Prinny that was running by. And pinned it to the wall.

Another ran by and was pinned to the first one.

"I think that's enough target practice," Haruka said, stringing the bow across her back.

Dawn's face turned slightly red. "Maybe…"

Zack caught the bacon and glanced at the T.V. "Blackmail is bad…very very bad. I don't trust that…Roxas' female twin!"

"Kage-Sensei when he's Blizzard is unstoppable!~ Even an Overlord fears him!~" Haruka praised, which Kage slapped his forehead.

"Haruka, PLEASE STOP! Was alright for the first bit that I've known you…but now it's just getting ridicules! I've even asked you to stop!"

"But Kage-kun!~"

Kage groaned and went back to slamming his head into the wall.

"Um…I'm confused…" Zack said followed by a nod from Dawn.

Flonne appeared back on the screen.

"Yay!~ Now we're on with Book the Weird Author!~"

**7: YAY! I fired Ash out of a cannon!**

**T/D for the next T/D**

**Haruka: Who are you, and why do you dislike Etna.**

**Etna: ...Did you know Laharl has some scheme going.**

**Zack: Hey MR. EMO!**

**Blizzard/Kage: ...Eh, I know tougher people.**

**Etna: Not if you have the worlds greatest surgeon, their still alive. *The five Prinnies that where sent to 7 appear on the screen and wave before disappearing back to 7HQ***

**T/D overl.**

"I am Haruka, vassal of Kage-kun!~ And I have my reasons!~" Haruka giggled just as Kage slowly stepped away from her.

"When doesn't Laharl?" Etna asked before shrugging. Her eyes shot wide open. "WAIT! YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL LAHARL'S DOING!"

"How the heck am I emo! I don't act emo, I don't cut my wrists…the only time I've acted emo was after my first gym battle," Zack grumbled.

"Trust me on this, Blizzard is unstoppable. He feels no pain, feels no emotions, kills anyone and anything…hmmm…something that I can compare it to…" Etna crossed her arms. "Hmmm…I guess I can compare him to a dragon…somewhat…Blizzard is really complicated…"

"Simple, he's like Exodia from Yu-Gi-Oh, unstoppable unless one knows how to," Haruka said. "Although…only Etna knows how to stop him…"

All eyes fell on Etna, who did her best to avoid them.

"Damn…my assassin failed to kill those Prinnies…" she muttered.

(~)

"Your late," Kitsune said over the sound of a ball hitting the ground. His eyes focused on a basketball hoop as he lobbed the ball and narrowly missed it. "Dammit."

"Well excuse me, I was just getting Flonne settled into her role for this." Laharl crossed his arms as Kitsune retrieved his ball.

"So, you ever-"

"No, because now I know people are ACTUALLY reading this portion of the chapter!"


	13. Season 2 Chapter 2: Moar Plot!

Season 2 Chapter 2: Silent…but still silent never the less.

"This title makes no sense," Kage grumbled and crossed his arms.

"When does it?" Etna countered.

"Touché."

"So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Questions, lunch, and then boredom." Kage groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh joy…" Etna sighed.

"Well, Kitsune's been working on a Yu-Gi-Oh fic…So he might be shot…"

"Let's get this over with…what's for lunch?"

"Hell Burgers with burnt fries."

"Hmmm…didn't we have that yesterday?"

"Good point…You choose then."

Zack, Dawn and Haruka walked in, with the latter shooting a dagger glare at Etna. And the TV fell down and Flonne again was on it.

"Well!~ George and Peinair are still missing!~" Flonne said in a sing song way. "Our first letter is from ultima-owner!~"

**Zack: go complte pycho**

One beating and tranking later…

Zack lay on the ground after being crushed by Kage's bear hug.

"Well!~ That was short and sweet!~"

Dawn looked up at Flonne. "Is she always this…singy?"

"Some days it's worse…Then some days she acts like an actual demon! Mostly when Laharl loses her Prism Rangers collection…" Etna replied.

"Now then!~ From MrMissMrs. Random!~"

**Random: KILL! *trying to attack Zack***

**Melanie: Ah, be quiet...Roxy!**

**Random: -_-...really.**

**Roxas: Really?**

**Melanie: Yup! :D**

**Roxas and Random: *facepalm***

**T/D By Roxas and Random!**

**Haruka: Give Kage-"kun" a biigg hug! ;D**

**Etna: *whisper* Send an assassin after Melanie, just to annoy her, not kill her.**

**Dawn: Anybody we might know? *thinking of possibilitites***

**Zack: (Both) *hand him a Zack Fair costume* off to the shonen-ai convention for you! :D**

**Mel: Ok, I`m off to school, seeya!**

"Okay!~" Haruka glomped Kage who looked down.

"Enough! Get off!" he said as he tried to shake her off. To no success. He groaned and tried to shake her off again.

"I don't know any assassins that are just there to annoy…" Etna muttered, mentally going through her list of assassins.

"Maybe…" Dawn said with her eyes shifting.

Zack groaned as he caught the costume. "AGAIN!"

"Yep, take photos for me." Kage tossed a camera at Zack who caught it and glared at the demon.

"Why?"

"Cause, I'm bored and can't go out so it'll be blackmail that you're taking."

"…Screw you."

"No thanks…so Flonne, let's get a roll on the next one…and HARUKA GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Still the archer didn't budge.

"Oh come on!"

"And our last letter!~ Book the Weird Author!~"

**7: I can't believe the special training I gave the Prinnies worked. *Standing over a dead assassin***

**T/D**

**Kage: I still know someone alot tougher then Blizzard.**

**Etna: How did you and Kage meet Haruka?**

**Zack: Quiet emo, go to your corner and take a time out.**

**Haruka: Express your true feelings about everyone in the room.**

"…You killed a boy…" Etna said, sweat dropping. "I recalled the assassin before the last chapter."

"Impossible. It's impossible to be stronger then Blizzard, I'm afraid to say." Kage rolled his eyes. "But feel free to send this person here to try."

"Well…it's best explained in a flashback!" Etna shouted.

_Flashback! 2 years before Disgaea 2. :D_

"_So…where the hell is this demon Overlord person thing?" Kage asked with his arms behind his neck, cape blowing in the breeze._

"_Not an Overlord, a Demon Lord." Etna corrected, spear at the ready. "This guy's been planning on overthrowing the Prince for a while and finally gathered what he needed to. Soooo, we're sent out to be scouts."_

_His cape formed a fist. "Scouts! We can deal damage to whatever the hell this guy is planning on using! We can probably beat this guy ourselves!"_

_Shaking her head, Etna sighed._

"_So?"_

"_I can practice Four Winds Wrath!"_

"_Still planning on making a unique class and breaking free of the Warrior class chain?" Etna's tail twitched in amusement from her vassal's ambitions to have a unique class. He was nodding._

"_Well the-"_

_KA-BOOM._

_Etna and Kage both quickly glanced around._

"_Flare, did you do something?" she asked._

"_No, master Etna," Kage responded. "But, the sound came from the west."_

"_Let's check it out then move along. We don't have much time to dilly dally."_

_Kage nodded before they ran towards the loud noise._

_They came upon a town in flames. Several angels were laughing, tormenting a lone girl by firing their arrows and nicking her. Meanwhile, the girl was aiming at one before firing and striking the angel right through the heart._

_They barely gave her enough time to grab another arrow before firing._

"_Master Etna! We have to help!" Kage turned to face her while reaching in his cape. Drawing forth a long sword._

"_We're leaving."_

"_Etna!"_

"_Flare, don-"_

"_If we don't help her, she'll die. I'd rather not have the knowledge that I allowed another to die when I could have saved them." His eyes flashed red for a moment._

"_Ugh…fine." _Just so that I don't have to deal with Blizzard…_ Etna thought as she pulled out her spear._

"_Yes! Hurricane Slash!" Kage spun his blade in the air creating a small tornado before he slashed towards the angel, the tornado went and cut through him some how._

"_Chaos Impact!"_

_Several angel deaths later, the girl was still alive and staring at the vassal of Etna. He has just returned his sword into his cape, left hand glowing green. "See? Four Winds Wrath works!"_

_Etna clapped. "Brav-"_

"_WHA!" Kage had been tackled in a hug._

"_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING ME MASTER!"_

"_Ma-master! What!" Kage shouted before attempting to get off the ground. "I don't want any vassals!"_

"_Heh, looks like ya got one." Etna snickered._

"_My name is Haruka, and master, I shall not fail you!_

Haruka the archer has…attached herself to Flare and joined your party.

"_And we got a new party member…" Kage muttered._

"And that's how we met Haruka." Etna concluded.

"What the hell! I'm not an EMO!" Zack shouted.

"Okay!~" Haruka said. "Zack and Dawn, I'm not sure since I don't know them. Kage is my master!~ And Etna…Ugh…why the hell is she here!"

(~)

"LAHARL!" A deep voice shouted.

The Overlord in question walked into a dark room.

"What now?"

"Is the deed done?"

"Not yet. They are still alive."

"Hmmm…"

"Can I have that photo now?"

"No, not until he is dead! He is a threat to my plans."

"You know I can't get involved physically right?"

"Hmmm…Bring me Etna…I have a plan…"


	14. Season 2 Chapter 3: Uh oh

Chapter 14: Oh boy…

"Now I see what you mean…waiting here is boring," Zack said, glancing over at the drunken form of Kage. "So…why are you drinking…?"

"Hick! None of yer business!" Kage said with the drunken slur.

"Ahuh…Well, we have a lot of letters…Hmmm…No sign of Etna yet…"

Kage made no reply.

"Well…might as well get this over with."

"Bite me!"

"Uh…no thanks, and why are you randomly yelling?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"None of yer business!"

"Ahuh…your drunk."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Kage tried to stand, but immediately fell back into his chair.

"Ugh…FLONNE! Can you get Dawn and Haruka in here?"

"Kay!~" Flonne chimed and a few minutes later, Dawn and Haruka were both thrown into the room.

"How…can she be that strong?" Dawn asked, readjusting her hat and dusting herself off.

"It's better not to ask…" Haruka replied.

"Let's get this over with. Kage's drunk…so…yeah." Zack reached over and grabbed several sheets of paper.

"…I never knew us demons could get drunk…"

"Well, whatever. Looks like we're doing this old school, the first letter is from ultima-owner. AND MY NAME IS ZACK! Z-A-C-K! Zack Katsomoto!" Zack grumbled.

**Zach: start a bar fight**

"..I'm not even allowed to go into a bar…I'm eleven…" Zack shrugged. "So…can't do that dare."

"I'll read the next one." Dawn grabbed the next sheet of paper, glancing at the drunken demon. "It's from blazikenrocks…"

***throws a prinny at Dawn***

**"Take that you evil girl! MUAHAHA!"**

**"Now bring Ash back"**

"Wha!" the Prinny exploded near Dawn. "I'm not evil…talk to the author about getting Ash back…"

"Ouch…that was rather harsh…" Zack said, shaking his head.

"I shall read the next one. It's from…the same person…" Haruka said before reading the paper.

**what i meant to say was...**

***throws a prinny at Dawn***

**Mackenzie: take that you evil girl!**

**Giselle: uh... what?**

Another Prinny exploded near Dawn, still frying her.

"…Again…I'm not evil…" Dawn sighed.

"And it's Prinnies, capitalized P." Zack shook his head.

"I'll read the next one…It's from Melanie the Neko!" Zack announced.

**Melanie: Dun dun DUN!**

**Random: Don`t do that please. *looks up at her head* ...why do you have cat ears?**

**Mel: *flatly* I got magically teleported to another universe, and the effects of that universe still haven`t worn off. *eyetwiching, same with cat ears and-***

**Random: *laughing* You have a tail, too!**

**Mel: Let`s just get started.**

**Zack: So, how was the convention? :D**

**Kage: What will you do if you never become and Overlord?**

**Haruka: Do you always want to be Kage`s vassal?**

**Dawn: Hmm...you need to wear pants for this! *hands her pants* Go wind tunneling!**

**Mel: That`s all I-*face red* Random, don`t touch my ears! There sensitive!**

**Random: Do you still have you other ears? What about-**

**Mel: -_-**

"…I will NEVER go back to another convention like that AGAIN! So many girl cooties…so many…Suvi like glomps… just…too…much…" Zack shuddered and groaned.

"I dunno…guess get drunks. Hick!" Kage raised his bottle and drunk from it again.

"Yes!~" Haruka nodded eagerly.

Dawn looked at the pants. "Ok…" She then left the room.

"Well…I'll read the final letter…" Zack said before sighing. "It's from Book the Wizard…what the hell is up with your name!"

**7: *Is currently camping* Ahh, the great outdoors, doesn't it feel great to leave your room and do something.**

**Monti: ...Etna and Kage are going to kill you for that last part.**

**T/D**

**Kage: Nope, it's impposible for Blizzard to defeat him, and he wouldn't come even if I tried to make him, he dislikes to fight unless he has to.**

**Etna: Why does Haruka hate you.**

**Haruka: You remind me of Suvi, your slightly insane, and you like to glomp people.**

**Zack: Have you noticed that this fic is mostly about the Disgaea characters?**

**Dawn: Leave while you can, or you'll be launched from a cannon.**

**7: That is all...Mmm smores.**

"Welllllllll! Blizzard iz impossible to defeat~! Only calmin him workz." Kage drunk again from the bottle. Obviously not interested in anything other the bottle.

"Allow me to explain this, the way she treats Master Kage! Plus…other reasons…" Haruka said before frowning. "I am not insane, nor do I like to 'glomp' people…only Master Kage!~"

"Well, not really. Cause soon () will happen." Zack said before nodding. "And now we're…"

Etna walked into the room, glaring before heading into a corner with a bed in it.

"Uh…something wrong?"

"…"

"Etna?" Zack walked over.

"…"


	15. Season 2 Chapter 4: Hunting Season!

Season 2 Chapter 5: Hunting season!

"So, you're…Ber was it? Is it short for Bertha or something?" Kitsune asked, staring at the guy in question. "Berthos? Am I getting warm?"

"…What do you know about what's going on?" Ber asked, glaring at the author.

"Ah, your name is really Bertha! Or Berthosamos?"

Ber smacked his forehead.

"Ah! I knew it!"

"Just…shut up and tell me." Ber rubbed his forehead.

"No, I don't know anything. All I know is that Etna's angry, and Kage is confused." Kitsune shrugged.

"Let's get this over with…" Etna said, causing the two to turn their attention to the monitor near Kitsune.

"Whelp…let's watch and then get to investigating," said Kitsune. And then…he was hit by blue berries…what?

(~)

"Right…" Kage muttered, pulling a letter from an envelope. "Ok…since the first one is about Ash…WHO ISN'T here, we're ignoring it. This one is from suvi-sisko."

**Moo~**

**So, yeah. I haven't reviewed in like, twenty chappies. Oops! 0D**

**Zack: *changes Zack's age to 21 with her Mad Skillz* :D**

**Now go into the bar and get drunk. With Evan. :D**

**Kage: If Blizzard is so impossible to defeat, why the heck is he trapped inside you? I'm sure he could pwn you and take perma!control of your body. :P**

**Etna: Does Haruka hate you because she has a crush on Kage and sees you as competition? ;)**

**Haruka: OMGILUVUTWIN!**

**Dawn: Don't even think about Saviourshipping! :K ZACKXEVAN ALL 'DA WAY! *shoulders sniper rifle menacingly***

**Ra/Kitsune/whatever you're going by atm: OMGBLUEBERRIES! *throws large amounts of blueberries at Ra/Kitsune/whatever with Mad Skillz* :D**

**Buh bye~**

Zack, somehow was turned to a 21 year old.

"…Seriously…? Hell, NO!" Zack shouted.

"Blizzard is in a sealed cage, so unless he can break the seal, which is rare, he can't escape." Kage shrugged.

Etna also shrugged, not caring.

"Um…I'm not your twin…" Haruka said.

"Why…would I think of Saviorshipping? And isn't Zack meant for Jade?" Dawn asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Right…" Zack muttered. "Next letter is from…Book."

**7: Something isn't right... Ber, I'm sending you to investigate.**

**Ber: *Rolls his eyes* Yes sir. *Disappears***

**7: ...What the Netherworld is going on.**

**T/D**

**Kage: Nope, the person I know is stronger, Blizzard is not stronger no matter what you say.**

**Etna: ...Whats wrong with you.**

**Haruka: Yes you are insane.**

**AuthorPerson(I can't keep up whatever name you go by either): Is Haruka based off Suvi?**

**Zack: Who's ()?**

**T/D over**

**7: Ber has a high intelligence, so he should help in figuring things out.**

"Nope." Kage folded his arms. "Blizzard is stronger then Zenon."

"None of your freaking business!" Etna shouted.

"No, no I'm not." Haruka rolled her eyes. "And, no I'm not."

"…It was supposed to be spoiler," Zack muttered again.

"I'll read the last letter…" Kage said, grabbing said the last one. "It's from MrMissMrs Random."

***wooting at Suvi dare* I think she had caffiene. :D**

***is basically high on life at the moment***

**Random: ...I think she found catnip.**

**Etna and Haruka: *hand them socker bobpers* Let out all your feelings.**

**Kage: *splashes him with a bucket of cold water* That should sober you up. ^_^**

**Zack: *Random holding a Zack voodoo doll and Evan voodoo doll* Hm, what shall I do with these? *evil smirk, but really won't do anything. On purpose. xD)**

**Dawn: Hi. *waves***

Etna took the sockem boppers and smashed it. Stomping on the pieces that were visible before drawing her spear, turning it into a hammer and bringing that down on the remains.

Kage was then splashed with a bucket of cold water. "HEY! I'm already sober!"

"…" Zack groaned. Dawn waved.

(~)

"There, now it's over."

"Where do we start, Berthos?" Kitsune asked.

"Where's Laharl?" Ber questioned.

"That's a very good question. He should be around here…" Kitsune replied, tapping his fingers to his chin. "He could be anywhere…he has a dimensional controller, and wings. AND a sword."

"Hmmm. Laharl is a suspect."

"No duh?"

"Hmmm…How exactly did Etna get out?"

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I have something to do with this?"

"Possibly."

"She has some author powers?"

"Hmmmm…this would be harder then 7 first said…"

End of chapter.


	16. Season 2 Chapter 5: Moar Laughs!

Season 2 Chapter 5: Moar laughs!

"HA! Your name's Amber! Isn't that a female name?" Kitsune taunted. Both he and Ber were standing outside the mansion, taking in fresh air.

"…So, did you find Laharl?" Ber said before groaning.

"He's not in the mansion, or in this dimension last I checked."

"Couldn't you bring him here with your author powers?"

"Yes, but then that'd cut our plot in half. And we need it to last the season which ends in five more chapters."

"AND you broke the fourth wall!"

"Whatever. Anyways, let's recap what we found."

Ber and Kitsune were both silent for a few minutes.

"Right…nothing. Maybe we should recap on events."

"Right, first Etna walked into the room and just lay on her bed, not replying to Kage. Second she smashed a toy…and completely destroyed it. While she remains angry…" Ber folded his arm.

Kitsune closed his eyes, listening to the rain that poured around them.

"So…let's figure out what's going to on…somehow." Kitsune opened his eyes.

(~)

"Right…mind telling me what's going on?" Zack asked looking at Etna.

"Why don't you freaking ask Kage!"

"What did I do!" Kage retorted.

"You know EXACTLY!"

Kage, Haruka, Zack and Dawn all sighed.

"Either she has lost her mind…or she has a problem…Either way…Kag-"

"Haruka. Not the best time to try to get Kage to like you." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Can we all stop talking about this and get this damn thing over with!" Etna shouted.

Zack looked at his hand, the three pieces of paper in it.

"What happened to Flonne?" he asked.

"No idea…but, I'll read the first letter," said Dawn, taking the first letter from Zack. "It's from MrMissMrs Random."

**Lalalalalala...*humming***

**Random: ...Let's just start.**

**Etna: Why are you angry?**

**Haruka: Want pictures of Kage?**

**Kage: Why do you enjoy alcohol so much?**

**Dawn: Tell us who you like. PWEASE? *big kitty-cat eyes* I learn't this from Suvi. ^_^**

**Zack: *throws a tea can at him***

"ASK KAGE! He'll freaking know! After all, it's his damn fault!" Etna shouted.

"What the hell did I do?" Kage asked, tilting his head.

"Let me see…how about…You freaking figure it out!"

"YES!" Haruka shouted. Kage groaned, smacking his forehead.

"I don't, I just drink it when I'm stressed," said Kage, rubbing at his temples.

"No! It's my secret!" Dawn replied, folding her arms.

A tea can hit Zack on the forehead, leaving a bruise. He hit the floor, leaving Kage to poke him.

"I think he's out cold…SOMEONE Quick! Gimme a marker!" Kage shouted.

"Don't you dare!" Zack said, slowly getting up.

"Damn…" Kage snapped his fingers. "Almost had it."

"Next letter…" Haruka nailed a piece of paper that floated around with an arrow, pinning it to the wall. "is from suvi-sisko."

**HAHA, BER'S NAME IS BERTHA! XD ...Does this mean he's actually part of the E4 in disguise? o.O**

**...**

**OMFG, BER'S AN OLD LADY!**

**Zack: D; Pweeeeeeeeeeeeease? I promise that I won't use your voodoo doll(s) to make you my slave!**

**Kage: Ohhhh... A seal... That should count as animal abuse! D: BAD KAGE! *pelts Kage with grapes***

**Etna: Dawh, does someone need a hug? :( *huggles Etna***

**Haruka: No! You're my long lost twin! Like from the soap operas! Holy shit, you have amnesia!**

**Dawn: ...You disgust me. D; Zack and Evan are meant to be, you filthy non-believer! *pelts with a variety of fruit peels***

**Ra/Kitsune/WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP CHANGING YOUR NAME?: These characters...make me...sad. D: I mean, animal abuse? C'mon man, that's not right! DX**

"Who's Ber?" Zack asked, blinking. "AND HELL NO!"

"…It's not animal abuse, a seal as in magical seal." Kage smacked his forehead before being pelted by grapes…and then most of the grapes were pinned to the wall by Haruka's arrows.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Etna said, glaring at the person in question.

"…How can I be your long lost twin? I'm over a thousand years old, not to mention, I'm a demon!" Haruka said, looking confused. She then pointed at her ears, "see? I even have pointed ears."

"It's true, she's a demon," Kage said, shrugging.

"…And what's amnesia?"

Dawn was pelted by various fruit peelings. "But…when I see them…they are more friends then anything…"

"And now, for the last letter…" Zack muttered, grabbing the sheet. "It's from Book the Wizard…"

**7: Actualy, his namje is Amber, but he just goes by Ber.**

**T/D**

**Haruka: I swear, you and Suvi are alot alike...are you Suvi's clone? Your crazy like Suvi.**

**Kage: Nope, he is not stronger.**

**Etna: Tell me what is wrong or I'll take away your pudding.**

**Zack: Take this. *Gives Kitty repelent* That should keep Suvi away from you, and she won't be able to force you into youxEvan.**

**T/D over.**

**I have the strangest feeling that Ber might get into trouble...**

The whole room, short of Dawn, Haruka and Etna burst out into laughter. Etna quieted Kage by slamming her spear onto the base of his neck. Well, quieting him for the rest of the chapter. Zack was quiet after that.

"…I am 1454 years old…" Haruka said. "How can I be her clone?"

And since Kage was knocked out, he couldn't answer. But still, Blizzard is stronger because I say so.

"Do whatever the hell you want, I'll still get my pudding," Etna snarled.

"Sweet!" Zack shouted, grabbing the repellent. "Finally! This'll keep her away!…why the hell does she support it, and why!"

"I have no idea," Dawn said.

"Ugh…"

(~)

"Kitsune!" Ber shouted, hanging by his foot over a plant with many sets of teeth. "Help!"

"I'm trying! I can't even move!" Kitsune replied, he was tied to a tree with people chanting around him.

"AHHH!"


	17. Season 2 Chapter 6: Desert Drama!

Season 2 Chapter 7

"Ok…we get away from those natives…and we end up in a desert?" Ber shouted. "And-where did that come from?"

The item in question was a refreshing glass of cooled water, with ice, a lemon on the side, and a small umbrella in Kitsune's hand.

"Author powers."

"Ugh…" Ber looked around. "Now then…which way?"

Kitsune shrugged. "Your leading."

"You're a baka."

"Doesn't hurt me when Book says it, doesn't hurt me when you say it."

He rolled his eyes, pressing on against a sandstorm. Until…

"Ello there…" Both Ber and Kitsune turned around to see Melanie, with a flamethrower.

"Ru-HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Ber shouted after Kitsune.

(~)

"Bored…" Kage muttered. Etna whacked him with her spear, just as Zack, Dawn and Haruka came in.

"Let's do this…DOODS!"

"Hey look! It's George!" Kage shouted.

"Yes, I'm back…doods!" George said from his TV set. "Now then…Book the Wizard starts us off with…"

**7: Wow, I was right, Ber is in trouble.**

**T/D**

**Kitsune: Just because you say so, doesn't make it so, and he isn't.**

**Kage: Just say your sorry for whatever you did (Even if you did nothing), and I'm 5 percent sure she will forgive you.**

**Haruka: But your exactly like Suvi personality wise.**

**Zack: Remember the days when someone (I think it was Suvi) Wated you to go dumpter diving with them?**

**T/D over.**

**7: By the way, Ber has an Alakazam and a Flygon.**

It does so.

"Wonder what that first question and statement was about…" Kage muttered before raising his voice. "I will not apologise for something I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE DONE!"

Etna rolled her eyes, whacking Kage again. "Next time, I'm stabbing."

"Am not!" Haruka insisted, pulling her bow from her shoulder and aiming out the window. Launching it towards Book the Wizard's location. (Remember, she has very good accuracy.)

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it was Suvi…and yes I do. Geeze…it took me days to get the garbage smell out…WAIT! I never was taken! HA!"

"Who's Ber?" Dawn asked. Kage crossed his arms.

"I think…that Amber dood…" replied George.

Zack and Kage both nodded, while Etna looked out the window.

"Lady Etna, is something wrong?" Haruka asked. Earning a look from both Demon Lord and the Wind Knight.

"Did SHE just say 'Lady Etna'!" Kage blinked. Unbelieving what he had just heard.

"I think so…" Zack said, shrugging.

"No, leave me alone." Etna turned back to her window.

"Anyways…I'll move on doods…with one from suvi-sisko."

**Zack: *pulls out Zack voodoo doll* DO IT. NAO. F|**

**Kage: It doesn't matter whether or not the seal has magical powers! It's still animal abuse! *pelts Kage with oranges***

**Etna: Don't worry, I'm no longer effected by glares! :D *tacklehugs Etna***

**Haruka: Amnesia is when you can't remember something usually due to hitting your head hard. Or being brainwashed. In soap operas the amnesia person usually forgets their whole life including name.**

**Dawn: That's just what they want you to think. XP**

***poofs away***

"Where's the usual formalities! And Zailia and Alex!" Zack asked. "And what?"

Kage was pelted by oranges. "It's not an animal! It's like a seal on a envelope!"

"It's true dood." George nodded.

Etna was then tackled in a hug. "Touch me, and you WILL regret it!" She pried Suvi off of her, grabbing her spear in the process.

"But, that's impossible for me, since I know of my past and I know my name. I remember past meeting Kage-kun!"

"…My name is Kage! Not Kage-kun!" Kage growled, glaring at Haruka.

"But…how does it work?" Dawn asked.

Zack smacked his forehead. "Suvi, you are obsessed with a pairing that will NEVER happen. It's a better chance between Lucas and Cassidy then me and Evan." he began to rub his forehead in annoyance.

Suvi then poofed away.

We will now take a break to check in with the author and his sidekick.

(~)

"Ok…I think we lost her…" Kitsune said, gasping for breath through the desert air. "Thanks for the ride." True enough, he was sitting on Ber's head.

"Wha! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THERE!" Ber asked, shaking the author off of his head.

"Well…it was easy." Kitsune landed on his feet, crossing his arms. "Now then, where to o fearless leader?"

"YOU lead!"

"Nah, that'd make this too easy…"

"Ello-" Melanie started to cough…Kitsune and Ber had ran away again, leaving dust and sand in their tracks.

(~)

"Next letter is from the MrMissMrs Random dood!"

***reading a book* ...**

**Random: Err...your gonna help them, right?**

***reading* ...**

**Random: RIGHT?**

***reading* 7 will have to do something, since *snickers* AMBER is also trapped, buuuuttt...**

***comes to where Kitsune and Ber (Amber) are with a flamethrower* Hiyas! :D**

**Etna: If you forgive Kage, you can swim in a pool filled with pudding! :D**

**Kage: Dang man, wut did ya do?**

**Zack:Ehehehe...I thought you liked tea?**

**Haruka: *waves, giving her the pictures***

**Random: Still wondering how the heck she got those...**

"I have the feeling that Amber and Kitsune are in even more trouble…and what!" Kage said, looking at the pictures. "…I never posed for these…"

"That reinforces the question, how the heck did she get them." Haruka folded the pictures, putting them into a pocket in her dress.

"No." Etna glared at Kage.

"How should I know? All I know is that I'm getting the evil eye…and I have no idea why." Kage folded his arms. "Hmmm. The only thing I can think of is eating her pudding three months ago. Then again…I did get punished for that already."

Kage was silent for a moment.

"No idea."

"Tea cans hurt…" Zack muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Now then…we have the last letter from blazikenrocks…doods!"

**I lost this for a bit! :( at least i fount it again! *bookmarks it***

**Mackenzie: So, yeah, i have a request. Next season, bring in Gary.**

**Gary: Yay me!**

**Giselle: -.-**

**Mackenzie: *dances beside Ber* :) Whats up with you giselle?**

**Giselle: This is a LETTER and you're asking me whats up?**

**Gary: Break it up.**

**Mackenzie and Giselle: *Throws a Prinny at Gary***

"Hey, glad you found us again!" Zack shouted, waving.

"Meh." Etna shrugged.

"Hmm…Gary…Well, Misty was going to be next, but ah well, Gary it is!" Kage said.

And now…for the final bit of desert scene!

(~)

"Hey, why are you dancing beside me?" Ber asked, seeing as how Mackenzie was there, dancing beside him.

"And you call me random," Kitsune snickered.

"Well…why are we all here?" Gary asked.

Kitsune turned around. "What the…ok…This is supposed to be a quest for two to entertain you all for plot and the beginning! Roar, I have raeg!"

"I REGRET NOTHING!" they all heard Kage shout.


	18. Season 2 Chapter 7: Kitsune on the moon!

Season 2 Chapter 7: Kitsune on the moon!

"So, why are we on the moon again?" Ber asked, glancing at the author.

"Better then being chased, right?" Kitsune asked, jumping upwards. "Hey! I can jump OVER 9000 FEET UP INTO THE AIR!"

"…I thought I was in a Pokémon: Truth or Dare fic, not in a DragonBall Z one," Ber glared at the author through his spacesuit.

"Bite me, I can make any references I want too."

Ber crossed his arms, glaring at the author again.

"Any sign of Laharl up here?

Ber shook his head.

Kitsune crossed his arms. "Well, we're on chapter seven…so we better-"

"Can't you wrap this up easily by using your author powers?"

"That'd make this way too easy." Kitsune crossed his arms. "besides, until 12:01 am, I'm not at full power and won't be able to track him down like that."

Ber smacked his forehead as best as he could.

"That's good…" he muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Most authors have limits…and mine is that each minute, my powers get weaker and weaker, then at midnight, I don't have any, then at one minute past, I'm at full. Then again…I did split my powers between three."

Ber shot him a look.

"Myself, Kage and Etna. Duh?"

"Ah." Ber looked up at the sky.

"Now then…where do we go…?"

(~)

"Well well…" Kage muttered, observing an Angel disappearing. "that was a good workout…despite SOMEONE not helping!"

Etna shrugged, looking out the window again.

"Weird…they didn't attack you…" Kage muttered.

"Doods!"

"We're missing Zack, Haru-" Kage was cut off by Haruka tackle hugging him. "and Dawn…"

Zack and Dawn came in a moment later.

"Now then doods! From blazikenrocks."

**Mackenzie: I am dancing beside you 'cause i want to. Is that ok?**

**Giselle: What have you been DRINKING?**

**Mackenzie: Nevermind * goes back to her dancing ***

**Silver: AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GET THROUGH TO HER?**

**Mackenzie: yes...**

**Silver: What were you drinking?**

**Mackenzie: I wasn't drinking anything! I was eating too much sugar.**

**Giselle: ...why didn't i guess before? *facepalm***

**Gary: this is weird...**

(~)

Kitsune and Ber blinked. Mackenzie, Giselle, Gary and Silver somehow managed to follow them to the moon, Mackenzie still dancing.

"Thought you said we lost them," Ber said.

"Well, it's Silver and not Kaman…probably the one from her universe or something…"

"Still…how did they get up here?"

"I don't even know," Gary replied.

"We're just along for the ride…" Silver groaned.

"Yeah…" Kitsune and Ber both sweat dropped.

(~)

"Huh…weird…" Zack said. "didn't get to see what happened."

"Ahh well doods. This is from the dood suvi-sisko."

**Well, Zailia randomly disappeared. Dunno why.**

**Zailia: BECAUSE I HATE YOU!**

**Again, she disappeared randomly, and Alex... He probably fell off a cliff or something. *shrug***

**T/D**

**Zack: IT WILL HAPPEN. KITTY CAN HAZ VOODOO DOLLS TO MAKE IT HAPPEN! :K**

**Kage: ...You put...seals on...envelopes? -_- *throws explosive grapes at Kage* YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON! /RAEG**

**Etna: *continues to hug Etna* I do not know the meaning of the word "regret." Which is kinda funny, seeing as it was in my penname at one point.**

**Haruka: We were seperated at birth? :D**

**Dawn: How does what work? .-.**

**Oh yeah, I was the one who did the dumpster diving dare. Which reminds me, Zack, you still need to come with me and go dumpster diving. I shall be back at the end of the chapter to kidnap- I mean take you forcefully- I mean uh... yeah. :D**

"Nevah! It will never happen!" Zack shouted, crossing his arms. "All your voodoo dolls belong to me!" he gestured to a huge pile of dolls behind him.

"…Seels. Is that wording better?" Kage asked, glaring at Suvi.

"…" Etna grabbed her spear, using that to pry Suvi off of her. "Touch me again, and you'll be dangling by your toes out of the window."

"Didn't you swear that last chapter?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but this time I will keep it!" Etna crossed her arms.

"Again…I'm a DEMON! As in I've lived for over a thousand years! To be precise, 1453 years." Haruka tilted her head.

"That you can support a shipping that will never happen…" Dawn said.

"NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Zack shouted.

"Now then doods… from MrMissMrs Random…"

**Melanie: Why did they run?**

**Random: ...Really.**

**Melanie: Yeah! *pouts* I thought they still were being chased.**

**T/D**

**Kage: You'll neva know how I got them! NEVAAAAA! And allow Haruka to call ya Kage-kun for the rest of the chapter!**

**Etna: Seriously. WHAT. THE. FRICK. SAUCE. HAPPENED?**

**Dawn: Are you gonna be shot out of a cannon?**

**Zack: I like Zack/Evan better than Zack/Cassidy.**

**Random: *glary-eyes at Cassidy***

"Possibly because you appeared with a flamethrower? Usually when people appear with a flamethrower, it's bad," Kage said, nodding. "And you probably took them while I was asleep. And never."

"Kage-ku-"

"My name is KAGE! NOT KAGE-KUN!" Kage shouted.

"None of your freaking business." Etna said.

"WHAT!"

"Nah, she wont…I've got a much better plan…" Kage said, smirking.

"I like Battleshipping better," Zack muttered.

"And anyways…final letter of today…from Book the Wizard…dood!"

***Catches arrow between two fingers before snaping it in half with the same two***

**7: I also have Author Powers. *Sends Ber and Kitsune flamethrowers of their own* Protect yourself, you'll need them.**

**T/D**

**Kitsune: No it doesn't.**

**Kage: ...Well its been nice knowing, but you know what they say when you anger a girl... there is hell to pay.**

**Haruka: But you act alot like Suvi... Are you the one behind this whole plot thing?**

**Zack: Just give Suvi catnip, and she'll leave you alone.**

**Etna: Fine, be that way, little miss emo.**

**T/D over**

**7: I wonder if some idiot is trying to take over the world(s) again?**

Yes, it does. You know why? Cause I say so. HA! I win. Fatality.

"No, it's 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and I have-YEOW!" Kage started to say just before Etna stabbed his foot.

"Bastard…You have no idea how much fury a single woman could have." Etna retracted her spear, cleaning the blood off of it.

Kage began hopping on one foot, clutching his injured one.

"It's true, women have tons of fury." Zack and Dawn both crossed their arms, nodding. "And I think demon women have more fury then the rest."

"Um…what plot thing…? And why would Zack give Suvi catnip?" Haruka asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Ok…" Zack sweat dropped.

"Call me that again, and on my break, I'm going to kick your sorry ass, and as you say, if you anger a woman, there's hell to pay." Etna went back to looking out the window. While Kage swore very loudly.

(~)

In a swamp…

"Hey cool! A poisonous snake!" Kitsune called out, pointing out a snake. "Wait…that's a Poiserus…are we…"

He looked at the trees, then down at the snake like creature, with sharp spikes going along it's back, it had four legs and was a purple colour.

"It's harmless unless you disturb it. Now then…a building…weir-"

"I don't think YOU two are supposed to be here."

In a flash of light, Ber and Kitsune were surrounded by sixteen Angel Soldiers. Armour clanging, swords escaping their sheaths.

"Uh…hey there…have you seen-"

"SILENCE!" an Angel Soldier exclaimed. "Now then…You two are in a no intrusion area."

"IN MY WORLD!"

"Silence!"

"You know what…" Kitsune said, swinging his arm, causing a sword to appear in it. Rather, a katana. "I think it's time to dance."


	19. Season 2 Chapter 8: Starforce!

Season 2: Chapter 8: Starforce!

"Hiyah!" A fireball hit the remaining Angel Soldier.

"Thanks Mystic!" Kitsune called out, a girl about thirteen landed behind him, two dragon like wings pressed against her back. A helmet shaped like a dragon's head covered her head.

"No problem!" replied Mystic.

"Humph, I do the hard work," a thirteen year old boy muttered, dressed like a black knight with a sword crest on his chest. A long red cape flowing behind him as a sword disappeared from his hand.

"Aw, Blackie, it's nice that you decided to help!~" Mystic chimed.

"MY NAME IS NOT BLACKIE! In this form, I'm Black Knight!" Black Knight said, glaring through the large opening in his helmet at the girl with dragon claw like hands and feet. Also wearing a red bodysuit.

"But Blackie's cuter!"

"Shut up, Mystic Dragon!"

"That's not nice, Blackie." Kitsune said, snickering. "I think you two can pulse out now."

Both of them nodded as Kitsune's katana disappeared. Both glowed for a second, then stopped. Where Mystic Dragon and Black Knight were standing, was a girl with brown hair, leaning close to red, with it in pigtails. Beside her was a boy with nearly silver like hair, wearing a red/white/black shirt with a knight on it, and black shorts.

The girl however, was wearing a white shirt with a dragon on it, and a pink skirt.

"May, Zade, thanks again for coming quickly," Kitsune said.

Ber, who was watching was confused. "Um…who are these guys?"

"Oh, right, Ber. Meet Mayflower Yuki and Zade…something or other…Zade, what IS your last name?"

"Mitsuki." Zade glared at the boy.

"Well…Hi…wait…Mayflower?"

May sighed. "My mother was unconscious and my father was drunk…and the first thing he thought of was the month, May, and then a flower…and that's why my name is Mayflower…but, I prefer to go by May,"

"They're both OC's from MegaMan Starforce. May's the great, great, great, great grand-daughter of Zayden Yuki."

"Hmmm…it's either three or four greats!" May said, smiling. "You can't see my other friend, but he's around here…his name's Dra'go, but I call him Dragy! He's the residual energy of Zayden's first NetNavi, DracoMan!"

Even though Kitsune, May(Without a certain device), Zade(Same as May) and Ber couldn't see the EM bodies, they were hovering about. One looked like a red dragon ghost, while the other, just looked like a black ghost.

"And mine is of a NetNavi called Nexus. Currently, his name is Nex," Zade muttered.

_Gee, don't sound so excited to talk about me, why don't ya? _Nex groaned.

_Relax, least we're not able to be seen by those two._ Dra'go replied.

"Now then…let's go get Laharl!" Ber shouted.

The three others nodded, May and Zade pulling out a strange device. They advanced towards the strange building.

Inside, Laharl was there, facing the door.

"Laharl…"

"Hello Kitsune, and three people I don't know, nor do I care about. Now then…can I enjoy my vacation in peace?" Laharl asked in a bored tone.

"Vacation? And no! Your coming back, with us!" Zade said, holding out the device. "Or else, we'll have to resort to extreme measures."

"Zade…do you ALWAYS have to resort to violence?" May asked, sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"It's funnier that way," Zade replied.

"I don't think so," Laharl said, snapping two fingers. Several demons of all shapes and sizes appeared. "Attack!"

"Awww…" May sighed, pulling out her own device. "EM Wave Change! Mayflower Yuki! On…the…AIR!" She disappeared for a second, and then another later, Mystic Dragon appeared in her place.

Kitsune's katana appeared again.

"Heh…EM Wave Change. Zade Mitsuki. On…The…Air!" Zade disappeared for a second and was replaced by Black Knight. "Let's dance!"

(~)

"I'm telling you, we can get out," Kage said, glancing at the door.

"And I'm telling you, I don't care."

"Ok, what the hell did I do!"

"Figure it out, or ask Haruka!"

As if drawn by her name, Haruka, Dawn and Zack all walked in. And, George's TV came down with him ready to say the letters.

"Alright…we have two more chapters with Dawn, Haruka and Zack doods…" George said, sniffling. "So-sorry doods! My allergies are acting up…"

"Allergic to sadness?" Zack asked. George nodded.

"Now then doods…this first letter is from…ultima-owner…dood…"

**Etna: you think you're someone not angry. You haven't met my wife Lady Fate. Her fav way of torturing me is to hang me by my feet and slowly lower me into a tank of angry electric eels well bolts of lightning are striking me repeatedly. She does it over and over till she decides to stop.**

"So what? I'm angry, pissed off, however you want to say it! Oh, guess what, my favourite way of torturing people is to have my Prinnies whack them with smelly fish…hmmm…" Etna glanced over at Kage.

"…" Kage bowed his head. "Not again…"

"Heh, that's not that bad." Etna then frowned and returned to looking out her window.

"That…was short doods…this next one is from blazikenrocks dood…"

**Mackenzie: Im stalking you doods!*dances again* I'm a Dance feak! :D**

**Silver: How many times have I told you...NOT TO STALK PEOPLE?**

**Mackenzie: never...**

**Silver: Will this refresh your memory? *kisses Mackenzie***

**Giselle: Sunshipping! SO CUTE!**

**Gary: *facepalm* why did I even bother.**

**Mackenzie: You sure did refresh my memory... *dances again***

**Silver, Giselle, and Gary: *SIGH***

**Mackenzie: *still dancing, but close to her boyfriend***

(~)

"Fire Sword! Tradation!" Mystic shouted as her hand turned into a fire like sword.

Using it, she slashed through a demon, forcing it to disappear. Kitsune, on the other hand was busy slashing and blocking slashes from Laharl.

Zade used his sword to cut through a demon. "Still relying on battle cards, Mystic Dragon?"

"Mad Vulcan! Tradation!" Mystic said, her sword turning into a machine like gun. Taking aim on another demon, she let loose the bullets inside, causing it to disappear.

"Wait wait!" Laharl called out, turning to the small group. "When did they get here? And why is that one dancing?"

"To be honest…they're stalking Ber," Kitsune said, jerking a thumb back at Ber.

"Why do I have to be so god damn good looking?" Ber asked, smacking his forehead.

"…We'll get back to you when it happens," Black Knight said, shaking his head.

"Kitsune Flare!" Kitsune called out, stabbing his sword into the ground. A fireball shot out and hit Laharl, sending him backwards and his sword up into the sky, stabbing itself into the roof. "Got him!"

"Mystical Fire!" Mystic Dragon said, hands outstretched as a purple fireball formed, and flung itself at demon.

"Let's get back."

(~)

"This next one is from MrMissMrs Random…dood…"

**Melanie: Oooh! fight! :D**

**Random: -_- ...Alrigthy then...**

**Etna: Here is some pudding.**

**Haruka: Here is some manga.**

**Kage: Here is some whiskey.**

**Zack: Here is a picture of Jade. :D**

**Dawn: Here is soem stuff for your Contests.**

**Melanie: i feel like giving today. :)**

"…Screw you and your pudding…" Etna said, refusing it.

"…What's manga?" Haruka asked, as she was handed a book.

"Thanks?" Kage asked, taking the bottle and putting it off to the side.

"Thanks!" Zack said, taking the picture.

"Thank you!" Dawn accepted the stuff.

"That was short…" Zack said, scratching his head.

"Well…let's move on doods… with one from Book the Wizard…"

**7: Hmm, what is going on... And Ber and Kitsune are being stalked...**

**T/D**

**Kitsune: Nope.**

**Haruka: I'm serious, you and Suvi are alot alike.**

**Zack: Trust me, it will work.**

**Kage: ...I've got nothing.**

**T/D over.**

**7: Hmm, the limit on Kitsune's powers are diffrent then mine...**

You know, you're breaking the fourth wall by just mentioning me in your review/questions. And yes, yes he is. He's more powerful then a author at full power.

"Say what?" Kage asked, blinking.

"Kitsune's all the way somewhere…why is he talking to Kitsune?" Haruka asked.

"No idea…"

"Sure…" Haruka said, sweat dropping.

"FREEDOM!" Zack shouted, running towards the door…however…he ended up running into a wall and knocked himself out.

"…What the hell?"

(~)

"Ok…now talk," Kitsune said. May and Zade both back to normal. Laharl was tired up.

"About what? The weather's nice."

"Haha. What's going on!" Zade asked, grabbing Laharl by his cape and pulling him up. "Tell us EVERYTHING!"

"Fine…I'll tell you…"


	20. Season 2 Chapter 9 OMGWTFUXHAXORZ!

Season 2 Chapter 9: OMGWTFUXHAXOR!

"So…you all are being stalked and you're not doing anything about it?" Laharl asked, being escorted by May, Zade, Kitsune and Ber.

"Why bother? They have an author with them…they'd just continue to stalk us." Kitsune said.

Laharl sighed, looking up at the sky. "So…guess I better say what's going on…Etna saw a forged picture."

Kitsune and Ber both frowned.

"Of Kage kissing Haruka."

"Wait! How could this person get a hold of a faked photo?" Kitsune asked.

"No idea, all I know is that he or she had one."

"So, we find whoever this person is, take them down then everything'll be fine, right?" Zade asked, folding his arms.

"Zade…you should know that things aren't that easy…" May said.

"We can use the Wave World to look around, wouldn't take too long."

"I don't think so." The group turned around, to see a giant black blob with a miner's helmet on it, a pickaxe on it's side. On top of it's head was a human? "You all are finished here! Mettanna! ATTACK!"

"Met!~" the Mettanna slammed it's pickaxe into the ground, sending a shockwave towards the group. Kitsune grabbed Ber, and jumped to the right, Laharl grabbed both May and Zade, jumping to the left.

"May, we have to change, since he's here…" Zade muttered.

"Right! Ready Dra'go!"

_Heh, I'm really getting my claws dirty today. _

"Nex, prepare yourself."

_I'm always prepared, Zade._

"EM Wave Change! Mayflower Yuki/ Zade Mitsuki! On…the…AIR!"

(~)

Etna yawned as she got up. "Morning…"

Looking around the room, she discovered something…she was alone in it.

"Kage?"

No reply.

(~)

At the same time…

"Take this!" Mystic Dragon shouted, as she slashed across the Mettanna with her claw.

"Black Slash! Tradation!" Black Knight said, his sword glowing black as he slashed through the air. An air crescent escaping the blade, aimed directly at the EM virus, it slashed through it, deleting it.

"Give it up, you're beaten!" Mystic Dragon called out, looking at the man as he landed on the ground.

"Not so. I'll be seeing you next time," the man said, disappearing.

"Urgh…that guy…" Laharl muttered. "He was one of the people!"

"What, did they have something over you, or something?"

"…Maybe…"

(~)

Etna had searched the whole room and found nothing. No sign of Kage.

"He really did figure a way out…" she said just as Zack, Dawn and Haruka all walked in.

"Hey…seems emptier then usual in here…" Zack looked around.

"Kage escaped…" Haruka said, stating the obvious.

George's TV came down, with George looking around. "I'll phone Kitsune after this doods…but, for now, we'll skip Kage's stuff…"

The four nodded.

"Tell him, I'll help. I can't stand the fact that MY VASSAL escaped!"

"Didn't he say he was done being your vassal in the first season?" Haruka asked.

"Besides the point."

"First letter from Book the Wizard. !"

**7: ...We finally learn what is happening.**

**T/D**

**Kitsune: Your not the only one who can make OCs who have more powerful then an Author, and who I'm thinking of has alot more self control then Blizzard, so no, he is not stronger.**

**Kage: ... Why don't you leave then?**

**Haruka: ...I think Suvi forgot the possibility of time travel.**

**Zack: Yes enjoy that freedom, however short it lasts.**

**Etna: I don't think Kage did anything wrong.**

**T/D over**

**7: ...Let it begin.**

Actually, Blizzard isn't just all oh, something to destroy! He has motives and is fairly smart, just not smart enough to break the seal and that.

"I think he already did…" Dawn said.

"We are not copies/clones/twins or whatever you want to say we are! I AM A DEMON!" Haruka shouted.

"Freedom hurts…" Zack muttered.

"He freaking kissed Haruka! DO YOU CALL THAT WRONG!"

Haruka looked over at Etna. "What? I don't remember any such thing."

"Oh sure, cover for him."

"Etna, why would he kiss me if he doesn't like me?"

Etna huffed, and folded his arms.

"But, I will say he likes someone," Haruka said, shrugging.

"…Ok…next letter is from MrMissMrs Random doods!"

**Etna: I dare ya to run around in circles yelling 'I, ETNA, AM A MORON!'**

**Haruka: ...*pokes***

**Zack: What coems to your mind when I say the word 'bacon'.**

**Dawn: Are ya going to be shot out of a cannon?**

**Melanie: Seeya!**

***dissapears to where Zade and May are***

***flips off Zade* ;D**

Etna ran around in circles, "I ETNA AM A MORON!…NOT!"

Haruka was poked, and poked back with her bow.

"Hmmm…bacon!" Zack shouted.

"Nope…Zack is!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Yeah, Zack is-wait…I'm Zack…oh crap…" Zack groaned.

(~)

Melanie appeared, flipping Zade off before disappearing.

"…What was that gesture…?" Zade asked.

"No idea…." May replied.

"That was a sign for, 'screw you' or the likes," Ber said.

"Well, that was very rude." Zade folded his arms.

(~)

"Now doods! The last letter of today is from blazikenrocks!"

**Mackenzie: We're stalking ALL of you. Not just Ber.**

**Silver: Stop. Stalking. People!**

**Mackenzie: No! *sticks out tounge at Silver***

**Gary: WHUT.**

**Giselle: You dont have to understand. They may be a couple, but they torture eachotger way too much.**

**Silver and Mackenzie: *kissing***

**Gary: O.O wow...**

**Giselle: As I said Gary, you don't have to understand.**

**Mackenzie: *dances like always* :D**

(~)

"See?" Kitsune asked, jerking a thumb backwards as they advanced towards a portal.

"I thought we lost them two hours ago…" Laharl said. "WILL YOU TWO GET A DAMN ROOM! YOUR SICKENING ME!"

"Let's just EM Wave Change and get the hell out of here!" Zade muttered to May.

"We can't leave em!" May replied.

"Fine…let's just get the hell out of here." Laharl said, running towards the portal, disappearing into it. May, Zade and Ber also ran into it.

Kitsune was about to run into it, until his phone rang. He pulled it out, pushing the talk button.

"Kitsune here-WHAT! Kage got out! Fin-you already sent people out to find him and nothing?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"George, calm down. Tell Etna she has to stay in the room for one more chapter. For now, there's nothing we can do…"


	21. Season 2 Chapter 10: End of Season 2

Season 2 Chapter 10: Final chapter of the season!

"Alright…" Kitsune said, looking around. "So, we're doing a short chapter then having everyone set out to try to hunt down Kage or Blizzard."

"Right!" May, Zade, and Laharl all said.

"And if we don't find him, Zade and I will take over as hosts, so that Etna can help search." May added in.

"Wha! No!"

May sniffled, giving her best puppy dog pout.

"…Fine…"

(~)

"Let's get this over with…so I can help search for Kage," Etna muttered, grabbing a piece of paper since George was helping search (OMGWTFUXHAXOR!) "This first one is from blazikenrocks."

**Mackenzie: I'll stop.**

**Gary: You'd BETTER.**

**Silver: *sigh***

**Giselle: *epic facepalm***

**Mackenzie: so THAT'S what an epic facepalm looks like!**

**Gary: Mackenzie, your acting like a 5 year old!**

**Mackenzie *Ignores everyone and dances***

**Giselle: MACKENZIE!**

**Silver: I think shes ignoring you**

**Gary: *shrugs* If you cant beat them, join them *dances***

**Silver and Giselle: riiiiiight... *dances too***

**Mackenzie: *sings a song thats called 'We are the stalkers' to the tune of 'We are the champions'***

**Gary:I THOUGHT YOU BURNED THE LYRICS TO THAT SONG!**

**Silver: She memorized it before she burned it.**

**Gary: That figures.**

**Mackenzie, Giselle, Silver, and Gary: *dance epicly***

"…" Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Let's move on…Etna, read the next one please…" Zack said.

"Ok…it's from MrMissMrs Random…"

**Melanie: So THAT'S what it was! :D**

**Etna: I get it! Your jealous! :D You liiiikkkkeee Kage!**

**Haruka: *waves***

**Zack: ...I scoff at your pain of being shot out of a cannon.:)**

***poofs to wherever Kage is* Can I pleeasse tell Etna that you-*looks around* ...what the hell~?**

"No! I DON'T! Say that again and I will…shove my spear up your ass!" Etna vowed.

Haruka waved back.

"I WILL NOT BE TAKEN-"

The room went dark with the sounds of people beating on others. Then, the lights came on, showing Zack tied up.

And since the location of Kage isn't supposed to be shown until the next season, that didn't happen!

"What the hell?" Etna asked, looking up at the roof.

"Never mind…let's just go so that Zack can be shot out of a cannon!" Haruka chimed, looking at the cannon that rested in the room.

"Last one, from Book the Wizard."

**7: Hmm, they might need help... I'll join them later.**

**T/D**

**Etna: ITS ALL A LIE!**

**Haruka: ...Hey look, a taco. *A giant taco appears above him***

**Zack: Sorry dood.**

**T/D over**

**7: *Shows up at wherever Ber and Kitsune are, with a machine gun* Hey, I've come to join the fight, and i brought cannon fodder. *Gestures to the Prinnies he brought along***

"Yeah…I know now…"

"EXCUSE ME! HIM! I'M A GIRL DAMMIT!" Haruka shouted, as a taco appeared above her, staying there.

"What!" Zack was loaded into the cannon and fired out of it…Etna disappeared and reappeared with Kitsune and 7.

"Now then, we have two authors on the case. We should be able to find him…in two seasons…one at the least. And of course, as the author of this story, I decide on when he's found…" Kitsune said, snickering, hearing Zack landing in the ocean. "Now then, Etna, you're with me. May, Zade, you two go together-"

"WHY AM I WITH THIS…GIRL!" Zade shouted, promptly hit on the back of his head by May.

"I can still kick your butt." Zade crossed his arms and gave a 'humph' sound. "Now then…we'll be watching for the next season…"

"Let's move out! On, and 7, take your Prinnies and look through…uh…Netherworld 738129102743829162123334121."

THE END OF SEASON 2!


	22. Season 3 Chapter 1: OMG IT'S GARY!

Season 3 Chapter 1: Gary time!

"Yay! We're the hosts!" May said as she skipped around Zade and another boy, this one had white hair spiked backwards, with lines down his eyes. He wore a tracksuit (Wut?) with a device at his side.

"Yay, woot. All three of us are the hosts…while we have two guests and Gary…" Zade said, glaring at the other boy.

"Yay." The boy gave a small finger twirl. "I got forced into this by Mayflower."

"My name's May, Solo." May said before signing and slumping her shoulders.

Solo rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's introduce the guests! First up, he was once shy…give it up for…GEO STELLAR!"

Geo, a boy with spiky brown hair and a pair of special glasses resting on his head walked in. He wore a red sweater and blue shorts, with red boots.

"Um…hi…" Geo said, giving a small wave.

"Next, we have a girl who's famous in the Starforce series! She has a-…" Zade started to say before being glared at from the shadows. "Ok! OK! Sonia Strumm everyone…"

The girl that stepped out was a red haired one, wearing a pink sweater with the hood up. She also wore yellow shorts and blue boots.

"Hi everyone!" Sonia said as she waved. Several people in the audience booed.

"Oh! Just go away all you GeoXLuna supporters! The author supports GeoXSonia!" May called out, causing Geo and Sonia both to stare at her, faces red.

"And the main star of this season…Gary!" May called out. Although…Gary was already in the room.

"Whatever, I'm reading the first letter so I can get the hell out of here," Solo said, pulling out a strange device with a touch screen. "Laplace, letter."

"It's from blazikenrocks. It says…" came a voice from the device.

**Makenzie: ;d YAY! NEW SEASON!**

**Gary: And I finally get sobe REAL action in this story!**

**Giselle: *Sings Give Him Up by Faber Drive***

**Silver: ...SHUT. UP.**

**Mackenzie: *holds silver above a tank of electric eels***

**Gary: Don't. Do. It...**

**Silver: *looks down* AHHHHH!**

"Heh, not bad kid," Solo said. "Next, you should really drop him in."

"Solo-kun! That's not nice!" May pouted, giving Solo her best puppy dog pout.

"Whatever," Solo shrugged.

"Moving on…Nex! Let's get the next letter!"

"It's from blazikenrocks again."

**FORGOT TO ADD.**

**Everyone: check out my trutho or dare story and give me some dares to dare these people!**

"Yeah…" everyone said.

"Draggy! Next letter!" May said in a sing-song voice.

"One, my name is Dra'go! Second, it's from MrMissMrs Random."

**Melanie: Wonder what happened to Kage...**

**Random: Didn't you find out?**

**Melanie: Nope. :D**

**Random: *rolls eyes* Anyway, for the next group we dare everyone to do the chicken dance, and by everyone-**

**Melanie: We mean EVERYONE!**

Everyone except for Solo did the chicken dance. Solo instead rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, pride still intact.

"Yesh…what a party pooper…" Sonia said as she and May watched him leave.


	23. Season 3 Chapter 2: Lame chapter is lame

Season 2 Chapter 2

"So, how do we hunt down a demon that doesn't want to be hunted down?" Kitsune asked, looking about the barren wastelands.

"No clue really…it took me two years to find Laharl when he went down for his nap…" Etna replied, sighing. "And he slept in one spot…Kage could be anywhere in any Netherworld…"

"That's a good point…" Kitsune groaned.

"Hmmm…Maybe…maybe we can use Kage's element to track him…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Kage is a unique demon, capable of manipulating the wind to do whatever he wants. Of course, it takes a huge amount of energy to do so…"

"So, if we have some way to track that over dimensions…Then we can track him!" Kitsune slammed a fist onto his hand.

"Exactly! But…now where do we find the things for that…?"

"Well, let's get on that…" Kitsune said, sighing.

(~)

"So, why is your name…Mayflower?" Gary asked.

"Father was drunk, mom was out cold…" May sighed. "A calander in the room had a flower and was in May…"

"Let's get this over with." Solo demanded.

"Fine…" Gary said, crossing his arms.

"Ok…" Geo added in. "This first one is from…Mega, letter please…"

"…blazikenrocks." a voice from Geo's Hunter-VG said.

**Gary: *waves randomly***

**Mackenzie *dances***

**Giselle: Mackenzie! I thought we got you over your dance fad! X(;;;**

**Gary: If you try to make me dance randomly again, ill kill you. LITERALLY.**

**Mackenzie: No need to be violent Gary...**

**Silver: o.o whats going on?**

**Mackenzie: YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW**

**T/D**

**Gary: Jump into a tank of electric eels.**

**May: Let Solo call you Mayflower for the rest of the chapter.**

**End T/D**

**Mackenzie: LET IT BEGIN! XD**

"I HATE YOU MACKENZIE!" Gary shouted as he jumped into a tank of electric eels.

"Fine…" May said, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Nothing else…so…Nex! Let's get the next letter out!"

"It's from MrMissMrs Random," Zade's Hunter-VG said.

**Melanie: Let de madness begin. :D**

**May: Call everyone their nickname of add honorifics to their name like san, kun, and chan.**

**Gary: Listen to 'Witch Doctor' ten times in a row. :D**

**Sonia: Sing a song at the end of the show!**

"Madness! MADNESS! THIS ISN'T SPARTA!" Nex shouted from his Hunter-VG.

"…" Zade said, pulling out the machine and stared directly at it.

"Oh come on! Zayden found that funny!" Nex retorted.

"He found almost any joke funny…" Dra'go said.

"That's right, Dra'go-kun," May said.

Solo groaned. "Call me any of those and I WILL KILL you and you too, Melanie."

"Fine…" May sighed.

Gary was busy listening to the song.

"Ok," Sonia said, smiling.

"I'll say tell you about the next letter!~" a voice from Sonia's Hunter-VG said. "It's from Suvi."

**Gary: *pokes his head* I like your hair. It's poiiiiiiinty~ :D**

**May: wavetackleglomphug* 8D**

**Solo: So, I heard you liek Mudkipz...**

**Geo: Haha, your hair is pointy, too! 8D**

**Sonia: OHAI! Will you go dumpster diving with me? *hopeful***

**That's it, 'cuz I'm sleepy... DX Bye bye!**

"Hey! My head! Leave my hair alone!" Gary shouted, running around in circles.

May was wavetackleglomhugged.

"What the HELL is a MUDKIPZ!" Solo shouted.

"Uh…yes it is…" Geo said, rubbing his head.

"…Uh…no thanks…" Sonia said, backing away.

"I WILL!" All eyes turned onto May.

"What?" she asked, looking around. "It sounds fun…"

"Yeah…" Zade and Solo both said.

"Last letter…" Geo held up the sheet. "It's from Book on a Cruise."

**7: *Searching around, killing demons and other monsters in some random Netherworld* Ber, why isn't the Demon-dar working.**

**Ber: You need the DNA of the demon your looking for. So basically, we need Kage's DNA to track him.**

**Monti: *Burning zombies* Why am I here?**

**7: Cause you have experience in the world of the dead.**

**T/D**

**Gary: *Shoots him with a stun gun***

**May: Is there any information on Kage, cause we need his DNA.**

**Zade: ...Hi.**

**Geo: ...**

**Sonia: ...**

**T/D over**

**7: Prinnies, o and find some of Kage's DNA.**

**Prinnies: Aye aye dood.**

"Demon-dar? Fail name is fail…" Zade muttered.

"IYAH!" Gary was shot by a stun gun, then collapsed, charred.

"Hmmm…nope!~" May said in a cheerful tone.

"…Hello," Zade rolled his eyes.

"…"

"…" both Sonia and Geo said.

And that, is that.


	24. Season 3 Chapter 3: Etna IS pissed!

Season 2 Chapter 3: …Etna gets Pissed…

"Hey…this room has a picture of Laharl on a dart board…and instead of darts…there's swords," Monti said, looking around a room…a dark red room…

"Could be any-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! GET THE HELL OUT OF IT!" Etna shouted. Monti and 7 both turned around to see Kitsune and a very, very pissed off Etna standing there.

"This is your room…?"

"Yes…now get out before I kill you."

"Heh…I'd like to see-" Etna snapped her fingers, causing tens of thousands of Prinnies to appear in the hallway. No one is sure HOW she managed to stick that many into the hallway…we find it better then to ask. "…"

"Not only them, but you have to deal with me and Kitsune here,"

Kitsune groaned, looking at the ceiling. "Why am I dragged into these things?"

"Because you are always around," Laharl replied, eyeing the picture. "Etna…"

"Everyone's planning to pick you off sooner or later, get used to it."

"Whatever…Can we at least know where Kage's room was or is?" Monti asked in a bored tone.

"Uh…" Kitsune, Etna and Laharl all said, looking at each other.

"Did he even have a room?"

"I think so…I never did check where he went after I was done ordering him around…" Etna said, looking at the Prinnies. "Do YOU know where he lived?"

"No doods!"

"USELESS!"

We now take you to the room.

…

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Solo asked, looking out of a window.

"Dunno, sounds like several thousand Prinnies exploded all at the same time.~" May chimed.

"Several thousand? Geeze…I'd hate to see what happened…" Zade muttered.

Sonia and Geo nodded in agreement.

"Let's just move onto the Questions and Dares, then Kitsune can leave us the hell alone!" Gary shouted, grabbing the letters. "This first one is from MrMissMrs Random."

**Random: Hello everyone, I'll be delivering these questions/dares because Mel is...uh...**

**Melanie: *asleep***

**Random: ...Yeah.**

**Gary: Do you still call Ash 'Ashy-boy'?**

**May: Make t-shirts for yourself, Zade, and Solo with writing on them *Writing: Bestest buddies 4-evur! * xD**

***presses a button, and Quesadillas fall from the sky***

**That is all. **

"Nah, I just did that to annoy him since I was his rival, but, since I'm not I no longer do that," Gary said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yay!~" May began skipping around.

"…For a former evil doer, one would think she would have a darker take on life…" Solo started to say.

"She's always been cheery…" Zade replied.

Quesadillas fell from the sky and covered the floor.

"I'll read the next one…" Geo said, grabbing the letter. "It's from…Book and his Unusual Friends…"

**7: Our search has lead us here.**

**Ber: Laharl's castle?**

**7: Yes, now lets find where Kage was the most... did he even have a room?**

**Ber: Don't know, lets just ask the Prinnies who work here.**

**T/D**

**Zade: Yes, but you fail more, F! *A giant red 'f' is written on his head in permenant marker, and the shot out of a cannon into a pool shaped like an F filled with fritos***

**May: ...You want to go dumpster diving? *Shrugs and gives her scuba gear***

**Geo: ...Here, have a taco. *Gives said taco***

**Gary: *Puts a shock collar on him* Wear that for the next few chapters. *Gives the remote to a Chimchar who enjoys toruring Gary***

**T/D over**

**Monti: Hey this room has a picture of Larharl on a dart board, and instead of darts they used swords.**

**7: Hmm..That could be anyone's room.**

"PERVERTS!" All the people in the room could hear Etna shout.

"Screw you…Transcode, 78, Zade on the air." Zade, now Black Knight could not be touched by them and thus, not sent into the cannon or anywhere else.

"It sounds fun!~" May chimmed again.

"Uh..thanks?" Geo asked, taking the taco, unsure of what to do with it.

"…Crap…" Gary muttered as the shock collar was put on him. "Didn't we go through this with the last set of Truth Or Dares!"

"Dunno, we weren't thought up then," Black Knight said.

"And, for the final one…" Sonia said, "from blazikenrocks!"

**Mackenzie: Ok... I'm starting to get more evil now, watch out.**

**T/D**

**Gary: Here's a laser snipe *hands a laser snipe***

**Solo: *zaps him with a stun gun***

**May: *hands her a teleportation snipe that has Kage's DNA on it***

**End T/D**

**Mackenzie: I grabbed some of Kage's DNA back in the last chapter he was in...**

**Giselle: YAY!**

**Silver: Those dares weren't evil! You actually helped someone for once!**

**Mackenzie: Yep~!**

**Silver: Thats... Odd..**

**Mackenzie: AND THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T LAME! XD~**

"Crap!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Sweet!" Gary shouted as he sniped the Chimchar. "FREEDOM!"

Solo was then zapped, and dragged out by May and Zade.

And, since May wasn't in the room, Sonia took the gun and looked at it strangely. "Yeah…"

(~) Laharl's Castle.

"Hey…It's vacation time! Etna, grab the bags, Prinnies, get the boat set and let's head off!" Kitsune shouted. "I won't be back for two whole weeks after tomorrow, so when I get back I'll try to update…later everyone!"


	25. Season 3 Chapter 4: Back

Season 3 Chapter 4: So much for a vacation.

"Seriously…scared off by a bear," Etna said, with an eyebrow raised at the author.

"Why don't you try having one near your campsite when you're trying to fall asleep," Kitsune retorted.

"Eh…that's a-"

"Plus one of them killed a dog…"

"Ah." Etna nodded. "So, that Melanie girl has a boyfriend now. How about-"

"Don't get started, we all know Kitsune-" Laharl started before getting the evil eye by the author. "…never mind…"

"Why don't you make one up for now?" Etna suggested. Kitsune's evil eye turned onto her. "What?"

"Whatever…let's just help find Kage."

"Hmmm…where to check…where to check…" Laharl said, tapping his foot. "Wait…WAIT! I GOT IT!"

Etna and Kitsune both looked at him.

"I recall training with Kage once in the upper levels!…ON THE ROOF!"

"Let's go! Before those idiots catch up…"

(~)

"So…"

"So…"

"Humph," Solo said, glaring at May and Zade.

Geo and Sonia blinked, looking inbetween the three.

"Should we get to this…" Geo said. "This first letter is from Ultima-Owner…"

**Ash: who is the weirdest person in this T&D?**

Everyone except for Gary looked at each other. "Who's Ash?"

"Ash is an idiot. AND NOT HERE!" Gary said, shaking his head.

"…Next letter. MrMissMrs Random." Solo pulled out the letter.

**Melanie: Hmm...wonder what I should dress up as for Halloween...**

**Random: *raises eyebrow* ...it's still August.**

**Melanie: Yeah! But my friend is gonna have a costume party! I don't wanna dress as a celeb for other parties, so...Prinny or Neko?**

**Everyone: Confess one of you're deepest darkest secrets.**

***letter get's sent to Kitsune***

**-Letter**

**Have a good vacation, dudes!**

**-Mel :D**

***ammunition is sent with letter***

"…I like someone!~" May said.

"None of your business," Solo said

"Hmmm…I like pie," Zade nodded.

"Hmmm…I don't like being a hero," Geo muttered.

"I know that Geo has two people that like him," Sonia muttered.

"Next one, from…Book," Zade said as he pulled out a letter.

**7: ...You guys are bad leaders.**

**Ber: Anyway, was there somewhere where Kage usually trained, he might have gotten hurt once and his blood could still be there.**

**7: That might be a good idea, now lets hurry and get out of here before the three idiot heroes show up.**

**T/D**

**Gary: Haha you lose, that Chimchar was given Author powers by yours truely. *Chimchar is ok, and presses the remote repeatedly***

**May: ...You were a bad guy once?**

**Solo: Well I can believe you a bad guy**

**Zade: Same goes for you, and now you must go dumpster diving with Suvi and May.**

**Geo: Your spose to eat it...**

**Sonie: Go get everyone donuts.**

**T/D over.**

**Monti: *Has just finished off the last of the Prinnies* Why did I have to do that, on my own?**

**7:Cause your similar to Adell, in the way that you both like to fight alot.**

**Monti: ...I hate you.**

"They love ya too, Monti!~" May smiled.

"Dammit…" Gary muttered before being zapped by the Chimchar.

May nodded.

"I never was a bad guy. I was just merely working with them for my own goals," Solo replied.

"Whatever." Zade shrugged. "Either way, I would have to go."

"Mega already ate it," Geo said.

"Who's Sonie?" Sonia asked, raising an eyebrow. "And I'll get the second to last letter, from blazikenrocks."

**Mackenzie: ...**

**Giselle: o.o**

**Gary: Is she finished being silent?**

**Silver: Probably not...**

**Giselle: Which means... Silver! You're on dare duty!**

**T/D by Silver**

**Solo: Here is a pie.**

**Gary: Put this shock collar on Kitsune and give the remote to that one chimchar. *hands collar***

**The rest of you: Get into a huge fight**

**T`/D end**

**Giselle: YOU'RE EVIL!**

**Silver: I know.**

**Mackenzie:... *gives weapons to everyone***

**Gary: STOP GIVING US THE SILENT TREATMENT!**

**Giselle: oh god...**

"Thanks," Solo said as he took the pie.

"I'll do that when I see him," Gary muttered.

The rest of them got into a huge fight…which surprisingly May won.

"Easy!~ my turn, it's from Suvi!"

**Gary: *pokes head again* Pointy... *drools on hair***

**May: Do you secretly plot world domination, and only act the way you do in order to gain the trust of others before crushing their spirits and soul completely with one pound of your mightly iron fist, forcing them to be your eternal slave?**

**Geo: *covers in salt* Enjoy the feeling of your moisture slowly being sucked out of your skin, causing you to become dehydrated and slowly killed~ :D**

***is done* *waves***

"Ack! MY HAIR!" Gary shouted. "I spent thousands of dollars to get it done like this!"

"…Maybe!~" May said with a smile.

"Uh…ok…" Geo was then covered in salt.

(~)

"Got some blood!" Etna shouted, pointing at a red spot on the ground.

"Some over here," Kitsune muttered.

"Great, there's just so much blood up here…" Etna sighed, sinking to the ground.

"Let's figure something out…" Laharl said, looking down at the ground. "Did he even bleed in here…?"

Kitsune shrugged.


	26. Season 3 Chapter 5: Kage, Located

Season 3 Chapter 5: Kage is located…finally!

"What kept you three?" 7 asked looking at Kitsune, Laharl and Etna.

"We were here five hours ago, unlike you," Etna retorted.

7 rolled his eyes, "None of the blood up here was Kage's sadly."

Kitsune sighed, shaking his head. "Well, plan A is dead…Etna, plan B if you please."

"Right!" Etna said before opening a portal and searching through it. "Hmmm…AHA!"

"Find it?" Laharl asked, folding his arms.

"Nope, found my pudding!"

"ETNA!" Laharl and Kitsune both shouted.

She sighed, searching through the portal. Stopping three times to boot out a Prinny that somehow managed to get into it.

"Aha! Scouter foun-"

Etna was cut off by an explosion in the distance.

"Etna…"

Etna put the scouter to her eyes, looking towards the distance. "Way over 18000! We found Kage…or rather, Blizzard."

"Perfect…"

(~)

"…"

"…"

"…"

May, Zade and Solo all stared at each other.

"Uh…should we get on with this?" Geo suggested.

"Maybe…" Gary said while shrugging.

"I'll do the first letter…" Sonia said, pulling it out. "Ultima-Owner says…"

**May: *sticks her feet to the floor***

"He-hey!" May called out, trying to move but sadly enough her feet were stuck to the floor.

"I'll read the next letter," said Solo as he pulled it out. "From…MrMissMrs Random."

**Melanie: What...the...HELL?**

**Random: What's wrong?**

**Melanie: They said I have a boyfriend! I DON'T HAVE A *BEEP* *BEEP*-BOYFRIEND!**

**Random: *points to KH Truth or Dare***

**Melanie: Once again, I DIDN'T WRITE SHIT OF THAT! It was Shinigami's idea to pair us up! And actual me REFUSES! I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT AT ALL! *pissed off***

**Random: Woah, dude...**

**Gary: Have you ever been forced into a pairing?**

**May: I give you cream-filled donuts... throw them at Solo and Zade.**

**Geo: Who do ya like?**

**Melanie: *still yelling and ranting***

**Random: Damn, Mel. All of us already know you don't like Shinigami that way. You like-**

**Melanie: *covers Rand's mouth with duct tape* -_- Like hell I'm letting you say that in a non-private message.**

(~)

"Excuse me for assuming that you liked him!" Etna shouted, folding her arms.

"…What'd you do this time?" Laharl asked with a sigh.

"Better not ask," Kitsune suggested.

(~)

Gary pointed to PalletShipping.

"Hehehe…" May said, throwing the donuts at Solo and Zade. Both of whom glared at her. She then held up a sign saying 'GeoxSonia forevah!'

"Yeah…I'll read the next letter," Zade said, grabbing it. "From blazikenrocks."

**Mackenzie: OK, I've had enough being silent.**

**Gary: FINALLY!**

**Mackenzie: Gary, you're on dare duty today.**

**Gary: YES!**

**T/D by Gary**

**Silver: Put this shock collar that Silver handed me on Book and give it to the Chimchar**

**Chimchar: Go nuts.**

**Geo: Eat all of the donuts that Sonie brought.**

**Mackenzie: Give the Chimchar your own Author powers**

**May: Here is some of Kage's DNA.**

**T/D End**

**Mackenzie: *Types chapter 5 of own T/D***

**Gary: CRAP.**

**Mackenzie: *still heard her dare and gives Chimchar Author powers***

**Silver: Yes. Do that instead of putting it on Kitsune, and I just broke the fourth wall, didn't I?**

**Gary: Yep.**

**Silver: You know what? That happens with Mackenzie aswell, since she's also an author.**

**Ash: *randomly walks in* uh... Yeah, she is, and she put me in a cannon and shot me here. SO HA KITSUNE!**

**Mackenzie: YAY!**

**Gary: Are you serious?**

**Mackenzie: Yep~! And I got a dare that you probably won't like. I just wanna see some Palletshipping in this story.**

**T/D by Mackenzie:**

**Ash and Gary: *shoves into closet* STAY IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!**

**T/D end**

**Silver: *facepalm* well duh she would do that**

**Morty: Now how did I get here?**

**Falkner: I would ask you the same thing.**

**Mackenzie: Eeeee! *dies from Yaoi fangirlness***

**Falkner: Omigosh**

**Morty: ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

**Silver: You know what? She's always like that, dont pay any mind.**

**Falkner: Ok.**

**Mackenzie: *Dreams of Palletshipping and Honourshipping***

"Uh…I will if I find him…" Gary said, assuming the dare was for him.

Geo shrugged and ate all of the doughnuts.

"Uh…thanks?" May asked, taking the vial of Kage's DNA.

Meanwhile, Gary and Ash who was sent back were shoved into the closet. While…noises were being heard. And quite frankly, they didn't want to know…

(One hour later)

Zade opened the door to find Ash and Gary trading cards. "But…wha…huh!…You know what…I don't know HOW you got my cards…and I don't want to know WHAT you did with them."

"Busted…" Gary muttered.

"Anyways…" May said, trying to reach for the next letter but couldn't.

"I'll read it," Geo said, pulling out the next letter. "It's from suvi-sisko."

**Kage is dead. Poor dead demon person. )':**

**...Sad time over~ :D**

**May: ...I'm going to take that as a yes. *nodnod* :D**

**Gary: Pointeh! Pointeh! *drool* Exactly how much money did you spend on this? :3**

**Geo: Now eat the salt! EAT IT! *cracks whip***

"Yep!~" May chimed.

"…About a hundred bucks a day…" Gary said, as Suvi continued to drool over his hair.

"But…it's all gone…" Geo said, sweat dropping.

"And now…the last letter…from Book," Solo muttered, folding his arms.

**7: Its about time you guys showed up, we've been waiting here for hours.**

**Ber: And we already have a machine that can tell whose blood is whose. *Has already taken samples of each thing of blood***

**Monti: Why am I still here...**

**Gary: ...You have thrity seconds, red or blue wire, if time runs out, the one who has fury shall come. *Timer appears with a red and blue wire***

**Solo and Zade: Respect the chortling one.**

**May: ...I don't believe it.**

**Geo: Here, it this. *Gives him french fries***

**Sonia: If you could travel back in time, where would you go? *Prepares Celebi***

**T/D over.**

**Monti: Fury...Chortling...7 you can't be serious.**

"Crap…" Gary muttered as a timer appeared.

"Cut the red one! It's always the red one!" All the Starforce characters shouted.

And so, Gary cut the red one and the timer stopped.

"Who?" Solo and Zade asked.

"Yep!~ I'm also very rich!~" May said with a smile.

"Thanks…I think…" Geo said, eating the fries.

"Hmmm…two hundred years into the past to see what these 'PET' devices were…" Sonia said, thinking deeply.

And so, with that all of them short of May left.

"Really might need to get May paired up with someone soon…so she'll stop being so evil…" Sonia said to Geo, who nodded.

"But who…?"

"Dunno."

(~)

Next chapter, fight. :P So, hehehe.


	27. Season 3 Chapter 6: Roar

Season 3 Chapter 6: Roar

"Etna, you go on ahead. I'll stick with these clowns and join up with you later," Laharl said, gesturing to the humans.

"But…wha! Why me!" Etna exclaimed, her hands flailing in the air.

"Because, you can fly and have a better chance," Kitsune replied.

"…Fine…"

(~)

"KAGE!" Etna shouted as she landed, her wings shrinking back down to normal.

Kage turned around, regarding her with a cold look.

"I thought Blizzard was out…"

"…" Kage continued to look at her.

"…Kage?"

He suddenly went down, unconscious. The earth started to shake, and behind Kage was…Kage? His hair was longer, and he looked more beast like.

"Blizzard…? What the hell!"

Blizzard lunged at her and she jumped backwards, avoiding the claws of the beast.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, Blizzard, then you're on!" Etna reached behind her back and pulled out her spear.

Etna pointed the spear at the sky and as a result, several Prinnies came down, hitting Blizzard on the head before exploding. Blizzard slid backwards, unphased by the attack. Etna lowered her spear into a defensive position as he lunged again, his claws clashing against the spear's shaft.

Suddenly raising his arms, Blizzard knocked her off of her feet and threw her back. Her spear landing in the ground a few feet away from her. He lunged again, claws aiming for her heart. Etna rolled backwards, only getting nicked on her stomach by the claw, her spear within her grasp. She grabbed it as she stood up.

"Not bad, but I'm not finished yet." Etna began swinging the spear over her head, a black ball forming on the tip of it, splitting off a minute later and staying in the air as electricity formed inside of it. Several more soon followed after it. Blizzard lunged… "CHAOS IMPACT!" she shouted.

The black orbs raced forwards, latching onto Blizzard's hands and feet. Keeping him immobile as Etna gathered a black ball of energy above her head. Bringing her arms down, the ball was sent flying towards Blizzard. Dust and debris shot up as Blizzard was struck, making her cover her eyes as it surged past her.

Suddenly, a sharp pain formed in her stomach. Blizzard was free and had a claw there.

"Dammit…" Etna muttered, whacking Blizzard with the butt of her spear, trying to pry his claw from her stomach.

It succeeded. Blizzard backed off to recover while letting her suffer. Etna covered the wound with a hand, glaring at Blizzard who still looked like he just came out of a shower.

He slowly moved in, looking at his bloodied claw.

"Crap…not good…" Etna muttered as Blizzard advanced on her.

Blizzard let out a yelp as if something struck him. He turned around to see Kage standing there, sword drawn and red with blood. He was breathing heavily and had several gashes over his body.

"Not today…"

"We'll take it from here," Kitsune called out as his group closed in.

And that was all Etna could take. She fell unconscious.

(~)

A few hours later….

Etna began to stir. A campfire was started, and she was covered by something red…

"Where…?"

"You ok?"

"Kage…?"

"The one and only," Kage replied, smiling. His wounds were stitched up, while a leaf rested on her stomach. "Also, I suggest not moving, 7, god forbid his mother who apparently was high on birthing drugs if she named him that, mixed that up. Said you shouldn't move until it's healed."

"How was Blizzard…"

"No clue, but once I'm healed, I'm finding out…but, he's gone forever. Everyone's tending to their own injuries…" Kage chuckled. "Who knew a split personality could cause so much damn trouble?"

Etna smiled. "I'm glad your alright…"

"Oh hey, is Etna, the Tyrant Beauty Queen, showing kindness?"

"You can get back to work soon!"

"Isn't that what the Prinnies are for?"

"Guys, we have a huge problem…" Kitsune called out as he, Ber, 7, Laharl and Monti came running back.

Etna and Kage both looked at him.

"Angels are coming. And, they don't look too happy," Laharl said, folding his arms.

"But, isn't Lamington telling them that demons are good?" Etna asked.

"There are still a few who think that demons are the embodiment of evil and should be killed. Course, they're not wrong on one part…but still, yin and yang. Good and evil. One can't exist without the other," Laharl said as he unfolded them and pulled his sword from his cape. "And currently, they're heading straight for us."

"We can't move Etna though…" 7 shook his head. "Prinnies…if they can buy us enough time…we can build a-"

"Won't work. We'd have to move her onto it," Kage retorted.

"Damn…forgot."

"We're still tired from the fight against Blizzard, there's no way we can take out that many Angels!" Ber added in.

"Prinnies to hold them off for as long as they can. Whoever else can fight still better get ready, because we're going to have a hell of a night," Monti said, looking at the dust cloud that is the army. "Can either of you contact anyone?"

Both 7 and Kitsune both pulled out their cell phones. "Dammit…no signal!" both groaned.

Laharl looked through his cape, throwing out several things of ramen, three bombs, twenty swords, five Prinnies(Don't ask), and one cup of pudding. "Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling out a cell phone. "Let's see…The Dark Hero…who the hell is that!"

"…NO!" everyone except for Etna shouted.

"He's useless!" Ber said.

"Maybe he can call someone…" Monti suggested.

"Worth a shot…"

(~)

"Ugh…Seriously…people fighting over a SHIPPING! You know what, Solo says say no to shipping wars!" Solo shouted, ripping the last few letters to shreds. "And if I see ANYMORE Not only will your questions NOT be answered, I will come down there and kick your ass myself."

"…Anger issue much?" Zade whispered to May, who nodded.

"He's always been like that," Geo said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Shut up," Solo glared at them. Zade and Geo both put up their hands in mock surrender.

"Solo-kun…"

"Back to that stupid dare?"

"Solo, give it a rest," Sonia snapped, walking over to him and…well…slapping him. "I'm sick of you being all 'Oh whatever, shut up. I don't care about anything,' I'm sure everyone else is too."

"Whatever." Solo shrugged the slap off. "I'll read the damn letter from Book."

**7: Finally, Etna, can you go calm him down now? *Prepares machine gun just incase***

**Monti: *Prepares to fight***

**T/D**

**Gary: Wrong, it was the green one. *Show the green wire in the secret compartment in the timer* *The one who has fury appears***

**Zade&Solo: The chortling one has come!**

**Geo&Sonia: The answer is Zade.**

**May: Don't ask what the answer is for.**

**Zade: Same goes for you.**

**T/D over.**

"Crap…" Gary said as smoke began to form…and from it came…laughter?

"I HAVE FURY!"

"Oh no…not him…" Zade groaned. "FAWFUL GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"No, nasty fink rat!" Fawful the green bean from the Beanbean kingdom shouted before laughing.

Solo shrugged.

"Hmmm…" both Geo and Sonia glanced at Zade. "hmmmmm…."

"…I have a bad feeling…"

"Your not the only one, Zade-kun!~"

"Wonder how they're doing…" Sonia said, looking at a clock. "We're six chapters in…and from what I've heard, next up is PMD characters…"

"Anyways…this next letter is…" Gary said as he grabbed the next letter. "from blazikenrocks…"

**Mackenzie: FINALLY!**

**Falkner: I won't ask**

**Morty: You can't point at a shipping, sorry to tell you Gary**

**Gary: I didn't write the last chapter, did I?**

**Silver: No, you didn't.**

**Machenzie: My turn~!**

**T/D by Mackenzie, oh no.**

**Falkner: Take Morty out on a date!**

**Morty: *points* AND YOU WILL LIEK IT, JUST LIEK EVERYONE LIEKS MUDKIPZ.**

**Kitsune: Here is a couple Mudkipz, cuz I heard you liek 'em...**

**Barry: where did YOU come from? My Empoleon is WAY stronger then YOUR Empoleon.**

**Solo: Here is a Piplup**

**T/D end**

**Morty H-hey!**

**Barry: I just walked in here.**

**America(hetaliaaa xD): I should rule this, cuz I'm the HERO!**

**Mackenzie: No, you are not.**

**England(also hetalia): She's right.**

**Mackenzie: Eeeee!**

**Gary: I know what she wants...**

**T/D by Gary**

**America and England: If you're not already dating, go on a date. Go even if you ARE already dating.**

**T/D end**

**Mackenzie: Thank-you Gary!**

**Gary: *is hugged***

"Two problems. One, only ask those that are actually IN the damn room! There's me, Geo, Sonia, Gary, Zade and May," Solo said as he punted the Piplup out the window into a pool infested with Sharpedo. "I hate those damn things."

"Awwww! It was cute!~" May sighed.

"And, since there aren't any other things from that…moving on…" Sonia said as she took out the next letter. "from…MrMissMrs. Random."

**HONOURSHIPPING YAY~! :D**

**Random: Dear Arceus in the sky...**

**Melanie: HonourShipping is more addictive than peanut butter. *Sage!nod***

**Everyone: Do the chicken dance!**

**Solo: Watch a gooey romance movie like...TITANIC.**

**Gary: Good, you don't like PalletShipping, I don't like PalletShipping. We have something in common oh Pointy-Haired One. *waving ComaShipping banner in the air***

**Paul/Ash: *grab the banner and start ripping and stomping on it***

**Mel : :O**

**Random: -.-**

"Impossible," Kitsune said, randomly appearing then disappearing.

"What the…"

"I find it's better not to ask, Geo-kun!~" May chimed as everyone did the chicken dance.

"Screw you," Solo muttered as he took the movie and left.

Gary grabbed the banner and burned it. "Let me say this…the author is a Ability/Pokeshipper. He supports some, I repeat, some same sex pairings if they work. So…yeah…and now, the letters of the shipping war that we DON'T want to see again, please and thank you."

**Blazikenrocks.**

**Mackenzie: Sorry for the second review. Mel, Comashipping sucks like HELL.**

**Paul: I agree! Barry's MY boyfriend!**

**Barry: *hugs Paul***

**Gary: I love Ash! Don't try to break him and me up... D8**

**America: IM DA HERO**

**England: Will you shut up you git!**

**MrMissMrs Random**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...*shaves all of Gary's and Barry's hair off their heads***

**...**

**...**

**...*walks away***

**COMASHIPPING!**

**blazikenrocks**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Mackenzie:GO COLDCOFFEESHIPPING! *shaves mel's hair off and walks away***

**Falkner: should we get into this?**

**Morty: nope.**

The whole room shook their heads.

(~)

"It's nearly time for our show!" A Lucario said, folding his paws.

"Yahoo!" A Vulpix raised a paw.

"…Yay…" A Sneasel waved a claw in a mock excitement gesture.

"Yoom-Tah! Friends!~" A Wigglytuff jumped up and down.

"Um…Sir…" A Chatot resisted the urge to smack his forehead with his wing.

(~)

A small preview of the next cast. :D


	28. Season 3 Chapter 7 Mehehehehehehehehehe

Season 3 Chapter 7: Angels fall.

Kitsune leaned on his sword, watching as the angel army approach. The PMD characters that 7 had brought had been…well…kicked off by Laharl since he didn't like them.

"I can fight!" Etna said for the fifteenth time.

The two authors shook their heads.

"Hmm…Megami, take to the field!" Kitsune called out, bringing out a red and white ball. It split open, and from it emerged a Lucario. "Bingo…Kamori, Dra'go, Aoi Hana, Psyche and Monarch, take to the field!"

Five more opened up, a Mightyena, Dragonite, Glaceon, Vispiquen and a Alakazam appeared.

"Now, for SoulSilver," Kitsune muttered, pulling out a Dsi and opening it up. Six more balls appeared from it and landed in his hand. "Shadra, Cinder, Citadel, Freeman, Solar, Aqua, take to the field!"

These ones opened up to reveal a Gengar, Typhlosion, Eevee, Togitic, Sunflora and a Raichu.

The rest of the trainers all released theirs.

"Now then…we've gotta wait for them to come…but, we're going to kick their asses!"

(~)

"Quick chapter is quick?" Mystic Dragon asked as she shot another fireball at Fawful.

"Iyah! I HAVE-"

"Shut up," she fired another fireball.

"You filthy fink rat!"

"…What did you call me!"

Due to graphical images and laziness, this next part won't be shown.

"Do. NEVER. CALL ME THAT!" Mystic Dragon shouted at the charred remains of Fawful.

"Note to self, never piss her off…" all of the males in the room said, sweat dropping.

"Humph, we need a clean up in here," she said, folding her arms. "Let's just do this so I can keep kicking this guys butt."

"Uh…ok…this first letter is from…MrMissMrs Random." Geo read off the letter.

**Melanie: *Surprisingly still has hair* Okay, I won't do a Shipping-War again... unless somebody tries to shave ma head.**

***An Espeon walks into the room* Wut...?**

**Melanie: Ah! Hiya, Lyra!**

**Lyra: ...Oh Crap.**

**Solo: Find something more addictive than Peanut Butter in the Universe. Your Quest will be a long and hard journey.**

**May: Do You like Waffles?**

**Zade: ...Hmm...uh, stare at the wall.**

**Geo and Sonia: Go out for something to eat!**

Kitsune appeared in the room again. "Impossible." And then, he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Solo asked, folding his arms. "Kitsune is weird, and I hate him more then I hate this guy," he pointed at Geo.

"Yes I like waffles, do you like pancakes!" Mystic Dragon said with a grin.

"…Oh to joy that's going to be fun." Zade went to stare at the wall. "Oh hey, this wall has writing on it…and theres a recipe for the most addictive thing in the world…pudding…"

"Well, that was easy…" Solo said.

"Alright…"

"Ok! He still has to pay me back for hogging all the fun," Sonia said.

"…I said I was sorry…"

"Wimps," Solo muttered, glaring at them.

"I'll just read the next letter…" Mystic Dragon said as she pulled out the next letter. "It's from…blazes-crossovers."

**Mackenzie: Sorry, I just need to say that I think Mel likes Rhymeshipping...**

**Gary: No... That is just wrong**

**Paul: Ah- HEM.**

**Silver: I've been ignored!**

**Mackenzie: Sorry Sil**

**Gold: HEY! Thats MY pet name for him**

**Mackenzie: TOO BAD.**

**Gary: Silver, your turn**

**T/D by Silver:**

**Mackenzie: STOP WITH THE RANTING.**

**Gary: Your hair will be pointeh no more. shave it off**

**Fawful: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.**

**Solo: Here is a Mudkip.**

**Sonia: Do you liek mudkipz?**

**Zade: Yeah. Here's a blueberry pie**

**May: Here is a kitty**

**T/D end**

**Mackenzie: WHERE DID MORTY AND FALKNER GO**

**Gary: Please dont ask**

**Silver: you didn't notice your dare did you Gary?**

**Gary: *stares at his dare* :OOOOOO**

**Ash: I'm still here you know *ignored***

"NO! NOT MY HAIR!" Gary shouted, covering his head.

"Allow me!~ DRAGONIC SLASHER!" It didn't look like she did anything…but suddenly Gary's head lost all of it's hair.

"NOOOOO!" Gary shouted, going down onto his knees. "MY HAIR!"

And since Fawful is a crispy bean, he can't get the hell out of there.

A Mudkip was thrown at Solo, who caught it and threw it back.

"Uh…No…thanks…" Sonia said, sweat dropping.

"Thanks," Zade said as he took the pie.

"Yay! KITTEH!~" Mystic Dragon began to play with the kitty.

Gary stopped his sobbing and looked over at where Zade was eating a pie. "…Wow…" he had eaten it already. "Next letter…MrMissMrs Random…"

**P.S No I do not like RhymeShipping, it makes no logical sense to me.**

"…Book, the Deity of Epicness…"

**Ber: Why did your PMD OCs appear.**

**7: I wasn't named this, its just a name I use instead of my real name, and their here to help.**

**Jack: I'm ready.**

**Drake: Same.**

**Jake: ...I'd rather be in Weirdo Town.**

**Tox: Bring those ignorant winged idiots on!**

**T/D**

**Gary: Respect him!**

**Solo&Zade: You guys respect him to.**

**Geo&Sonia: It works.**

**May: Don't worry, it will work out in the end.**

**T/D over.**

**Monti: And why are Bidoof and Coagunk here.**

**7: Cause their epic.**

"Screw that," Gary, Solo and Zade all said.

"Maybe…" Sonia muttered, folding her arms. "Maybe we'll just let it take it's course…"

"…Don't set me up with ANYONE!" Mystic Dragon growled.

(~)

"Actually, I punted those I don't like away, meaning those PMD ones." Laharl folded his arms.

(~)

"Now for the final letters that don't have any questions."

**suvi-sisko**

**. :D**

**But didn't Arashi evolve after Kasai died? _**

**I'm confused...! D;**

**MrMissMrs Random**

**I know! But usually that's what makes a crackshipping I guess.**

**blazikenrocks**

**Mackenzie: I know! Why would people ship it if it makes no logical sense?**

(~)

"Actually, they're not from the RP, they're from the fic. And I also made a mistake, the Vulpix and Sneasel are supposed to be a Ninetales and a Weavile." Kitsune rubbed the back of his head.


	29. Season 3 Chapter 8: Mugagagagaga!

Season 3 Chapter 8: Mugagagaga!

"We won…" Kitsune muttered, digging his katana into the ground, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Amazing…a battle…we never thought we would win," Laharl said, sliding his sword into his cape as did Kage, who was fighting anyone who came close to Etna.

"Still, we won…"

"MUGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAAGA!"

"Oh no…" Kitsune groaned, slapping his forehead. On a rock was a man with horns coming from his head. Rings around his body and red eyes.

"I AM MUGAGAGAGA! HEAR ME ROAR!"

"What the hell…?" Laharl, 7, Ber, Monti and pretty much everyone asked.

Mugagagaga jumped down from the rock, folding his arms. "You all will not get past me!"

"This is Mugagagaga, a powerful guy, but yet at the same time weak as hell. He's quick and strong, but can't take a hit…and he's a Sephiroth."

"Great…we can't take him on…"

(~)

"Let's get this over with quickly. Next chapter, I call shooting Gary out of the cannon," Solo said, folding his arms.

"Ka-" May started to say but was interrupted by her Hunter-VG ringing. She pulled it out and on it, Kitsune appeared.

"Hi…we kinda need you, Solo and Zade down here ASAP. After the chapter…HE's here!"

"Again…?" May sighed, Kitsune nodded before she shut it off. "You heard him…first letter from Book the personthingymagigywho'snameI'mtoolazytosayrightnow."

**7: Fine, then I'll bring in my own pokemon, ok, first HG, Emperor, Typhlosion, Warrior, Lazy, Steelix, Torterra, go! *He said, sending out an Empoleon, Typhlosion, Lucario, Snorlax, Steelix, and Torterra respectively***

**Monti: *Brings out Skar the Skarmory, Gator the Feraligatr, Liz the Jolteon, Sword the Sceptile, and Infernape***

**Ber: *Brings out his Alakazam and Flygon***

**T/D**

**Gary,Solo,&Zade: If you don't then you have to go dumpster diving with Suvi and May.**

**Geo&Sonia: That will do.**

**May: I have no idea what your talking about.**

**T/D over.**

"Screw that. We'll come and beat you down!" Gary, Zade and Solo all said. Solo of course would carry through with it being as epic as he is and the only real reason I kept playing Starforce other then the fact that my friends did…I'm rambling.

"Maybe it will…Maybe it won't…Zade works for her parents…" Geo said, folding his arms.

"Hmmm…maybe we shouldn't…" Sonia frowned.

"Yeah…I'd rather not have a girl's wrath on me…I already have Prez's…"

May glared at 7. "If it is, your ass will be mine on a silver platter. Believe me, I can make that happen. And then I'll smash your you know whats."

"…." all the men winced.

"I'll read the next letter," Gary said, pulling it out. "It's from blazikenrocks."

**Mackenzie: Ok then... Go everyone! *sends out Empoleon, Meganium, Staravia, Glaceon, Articuno, and Suicune(team on Diamond, some traded from HG)***

**Gary: Go! Umbreon and Blastoise!**

**Silver: Typhlosion, you're up!**

**Giselle: Feraligatr, Stage on!**

**Gold: Lets go, Sceptile!**

**Mackenzie: Gold! Your turn for dares!**

**T/D by Gold**

**Everyone: have a pie eating contest! (author has to write it out)**

**T/D end**

**Gold: LET IT BEGIN!**

"…." Sonia and May both groaned.

AND THUS! The pie eating contest was on! All of them began eating pies, but quickly everyone got up to five. That's when they started to eat slower. May pulled into the lead, followed by Zade. Everyone else was out…

May fell backwards, full.

And that ended the chapter for the dare and truth section…

(~)

Mystic Dragon, Rouge and Black Knight all appeared in the netherworld looking rather pissed off.

"Oh shi-!" Mugagagaga managed to say before three attacks hit him and ended the chapter cause I'm really lazy right now…


	30. Season 3 Chapter 9 Almost done

Season 3 Chapter 9: Almost over actually!

"I can't believe we lied…" Geo said, breaking the fourth wall as he read the title.

Sonia just smiled and said, "well, they have more time with us!~"

"Yeah," Geo replied. Looking at the entrance to the room. "Kage and Etna get the next season off to heal, so PMD characters are coming in…"

"PMD?"

"Dunno, Kitsune just said that they were going to come in."

"Ah…"

"So…what do we do?"

"Be bored?"

"Already on that," Geo sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"SOLO! MAYFLOWER! ZADE! GARY! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!"

All but May ran in and stand at attention.

"…Where's May?" Geo asked.

"Just finished kicking 7's butt." Zade rubbed the back of his head as May walked in looking rather pissed off.

"No one forces me into a pairing! EVER!"

Geo and Sonia looked at each other with a worried look on their faces.

"Get on with the questions, NOW!" May sank down into a chair and folded her arms. She meant business.

"…It's from blazikenrocks…" Gary said before reading the letter.

**Mackenzie: erm...**

**Yao: *bursts in***

**Mackenzie: Oh god...**

**Ludwig: Get over here Yao**

**Yao: no, aru**

**Alfred: Can it be my turn for dares?**

**Mackenzie: Sure, whatev..**

**T/D by Alfred**

**Solo: here is a mudkip**

**May: This kitteh is yours**

**Gary: nuuu I don't want you to go**

**Sonia: Shoot yourself out of the cannon**

**Geo: here is a pancake**

**T/D end**

**Mackenzie: *snaps her fingers and waffles fall fron the sky***

**Arthur: Wow...**

**Morty: What'd we miss?**

**Falkner: *sees Articuno* A flying pokemon! yay! **

"…." Solo chucked said Mudkip out the window.

"Put it into my room." May ordered.

"Sorry, but we have to keep moving every ten chapters…As much as I would love to stay, we have to keep going with fresh people to ask…" Gary said before he sighed.

"…No thanks!~ We've already decided that Gary is being shot out."

"…Thanks?" Geo asked as he took the pancake.

May then rose, walked over to Geo and took the pancake before ripping it into inedible bites.

"That was rather rude,"

May shot Zade a glare, which shut him up.

"…This next one is from MrMissMrs Random…" Zade said…risking his neck to say the letter that Kitsune had given him.

**Random: Hey guys-**

**Melanie's voice: ALRIGHT! I'LL PACK JEANS! *runs buy in workout outfit***

**Random: ...Yeah, so I'll cover this one.**

**Worst baker there: Try to bake a digestible cake.**

**Gary: If you could be any pokemon, which pokemon would that be? **

**Everyone: *gets goodbye cookies* They're peanut buttah! :D **

**Random: *gets ready to see the launching of Oak into orbit* ...*has popcorn* :D**

**Melanie: *runs past* Bye!**

All eyes fell onto both Solo and May. Solo shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later….

Solo was kicked out by a sixteen year old boy. Swearing that if he ever entered his kitchen again, there would be no chance for him to survive. Solo swore back at him.

"Umbreon," Gary said without hesitation.

And since the next chapter is the last one, no cookies were given out and as such, I shall be writing down the next letter cause I'm epic like that bwahahahahhahaha…run on sentence is run on.

**Bad Ra/Kitsune/whatever! Laziness is bad! XP /shot for being hypocritical**

**Gary: How long do you work on your hair to get it to stay like that? :D **

…Bite me.

"It takes me two hours each and every day to get my hair like this." Gary said, ending his last living chapter on this fiction.


	31. Season 3 Chapter 10 Done!

Season 3 Chapter 10: I'm not dead!

"Holy crap! I forgot about this!" Kitsune shouted, running into the computer room.

"It's about bloody time!" the overlord responded. "I was beginning to get bored!"

"I was busy with my main stories, plus Glory, homework, school and all that wonderful stuff! Oh, and my original story! Plus planning out Zack's new-"

"Screw you Kitsune!"

"…adventure instead of Sinnoh…In that new region!"

"Whatever."

(In the interview room)

"I wonder…how long she's going to continue beating him up…" Geo said as he, Solo and Sonia were watching May beat up Gary and Zade.

"Depends on how pissed she is. After all, they did call her the two forbidden words," Sonia replied with a sigh. "You both really have to stop calling her princess Mayflower!"

Solo just rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Let's get this over with. I want to get home."

"Whatever dood!" a blue pengiun appeared on a television screen.

"…What the hell is that!"

"I'm a Prinny, dood! And I'm here to read out the letters! First is from blazikenrocks!"

Said letter appeared on the screen in green letters on a red background.

"Festive!"

**Mackenzie: NU... *watches Gary get shot out of the cannon* Wait. I'm psychic, so... YES... wait, that won't work...**

**Matthew: What wont work, eh?**

**Alfred: What was that?**

**Francis: Ohoho~**

**Mackenzie: NU. YOU AREN'T ALLOWED HERE *kicks Francis out***

**Arthur: Thanks.**

**Mackenzie: Go ahead and do the dares**

**Arthur: Thanks**

**Mackenzie: Why do I get the feeling that these dares are going to be VERY british?**

**T/D by Arthur**

**Everyone: Have lunch like a british person.**

**T/D end**

**Mackenzie: I was right...**

**Yao: I'm SO glad that Ivan isn't here right now aru**

**Ivan: KolKolKol...**

**Gilbert: The awesome is here!**

**Alfred: *slaps Gilbert***

**Mackenzie: ERM...**

**Feliciano: PASTAAAAA~**

**Mackenzie: This is getting bad.. HELP ME!**

**Ludwig: QUIET! your welcome...**

**Mackenzie: Thanks. But it's sill loud in here... DX**

**Arthur: Just ignore them.**

**Mackenzie: *uses Author powers to make everyone, but herself, Arthur, and Ludwig, not able to speak* That'll shut Alfred and Gilbert up...**

**Arthur: I could get used to this...**

And so, everyone had lunch like a British person…however they do have lunch. Is it really any different then how we Canadians have lunch?

Gary took a sip from a teacup. "That was enjoyable, my good chaps."

"…Shut up." May grumbled.

"Boring!" Solo called out.

"…" both Geo and Sonia sweat dropped.

Zade just merely sat there, looking cool and drinking his tea.

"Next letter doods from Book is here…but you're not here!"

This one again appeared in the same style.

**7: *Is completely unharmed* Wow, I can't believe it was that easy to hypnotise her into believing she beat the crap out of me.**

**Ber: *Yawns* PMD is next.**

**7: Yep, and we won't be here to review, we shall be giving that job to my PMD OCs.**

**Ber: ...Your gonna bring in Tox, aren't you.**

**7: No one can compare to his epicness...except Chuck Norris, and maybe Fawful.**

"Arashi." May retorted.

"Hey, we should introduce the next cast! We have Arashi the Lucario, Kasai the Vulpix, Zarakus the *coughnotcough* ninja Sneasel. Wigglytuff, the guild master and Chatot…whoever he is!~" May sang out this time.

"Yeah…moving on…from Crescenta."

**Cres: Dude, I'm sorry if I never reviewed your stories. I was so caught up with my new teenage life ya know. I'll try reviewing a lot more since my school's Christmas Break is nearing.**

"It's alright! Now…" May had a evil grin.

Due to graphic violence and cartoon things that're highly impossible to do, we've decided to cut this scene out. So, enjoy this theme music.

*Insert the theme music here*

"Finally!~" May called out after the theme music had died down. Gary was now in the cannon and…"FIRE!"

Fired out…never to be seen again.

Next up. PMD! :P


	32. Season 4 Chapter 1 Not so Epic Battle!

Season 4 Chapter 1 Epic Battle that's not so EPIC!

"That's when she said I don't hate you, I just want to save you!~" Kitsune sang out in a voice so horrible, glass literally broke. The now eighteen year old was resting on his bed, Ipod Touch blaring out "Saviour" by Rise Against. "You know, while I have inspiration, I should do some writing on that new stor-"

"Yo!"

"…Aw come on! First Disgaea, now Full Metal Alchemist characters!" Kitsune asked, staring at the spiky black haired man, wearing a blue military uniform with square glasses.

"What, I just thought I'd come and brighten your mood…With pictures of my little girl!~"

"DEAR GOD NOOOOOOOOO!"

And Kitsune was never heard from again…during that day.

(~)

"SQUACK!" Chatot called out before "Remember to be on your best behaviour, Team Tenrai!"

"WHATEVER!" Arashi the now Riolu instead of a Lucario because I got my timelines mixed up a bit (^.^) said.

"You've told us fifteen freaking times, give it a rest!" Zarakus added in before hearing a scream. "Huh…sounds like Kitsune being mauled by Maes Hughes about his daughter."

"How would you know that?" Kasai asked as she tilted her head.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID YOU-NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE PIC-"

"That, would be the shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN BY A MAGNIFYING GLASS!"

"Yes folks. Caps makes everything sound louder," Zarakus said, nodding his head and breaking the fourth, fifth and sixth wall all at once.

"Especially when it is in the middle of the sentence," Arashi added in.

"Whatcha talking about?~" Wigglytuff asked as two letters appeared in the room.

"Letters. Chatot. Read. Now." Zarakus demanded, in return getting a glare from the parrot pokémon.

"…Fine, it's from one named MissMrsMr Random. I wonder if Kitsune will ever truly as-"

"CHATOT I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Ok, apparently I lied. He was heard from again that day.

Chatot shrugged and gave a 'ahem' sound.

'**Melanie: IT LIVES!**

**Random: -_-*whacks her upside the head* Let's just do this thing...**

**PMD Character's: *fire a bazooka at them, turning them into humans* Like this for rest of chapter! :D**

**Chatot (If there): Do liiikkkkeee... Wigglytuff?**

**Wigglytuff: Do you liiiikkkkeee... Chatot?**

**Zarakus: Do you liiiiikkkeee... Kasai?**

**Arashi: Do you liiiiikkkeee... *a certain espeon*? **

**Kasai: You're awesome, therefore you get cookies.**'

"Yes, indeed this does live apparently," Arashi mused before a bazooka was fired at them. Oh great, now I have to describe them…

Arashi looked like a thirteen year old kid, with a blue sleeveless shirt and jeans. Black dreadlocks and red eyes.

"Damn, I hate this…"

Zarakus looked fourteen, dressed like a ninja and quickly disappeared. "I hate this form…"

Kasai was thirteen, wearing a orange dress and had orange curly hair.

The only two who remained Pokémon were Chatot and Wigglytuff due to them being FAR too awesome.

Chatot ahemmed again. "I do believe the author of this story likes Chimecho x The Guildmaster far more then myself and the Guildmaster…SQUACK!"

"Of course! Chatot is my bestest friend!~" Wigglytuff then glomped Chatot and almost squished him due to him having a overly friendly personality.

"Psh, fire and ice don't mix, learn your facts lady," Zarakus' voice came from everywhere and no where at the same time.

"Well…uh…how to…" Arashi started to stumble and mutter his words before Kasai took in a deep breath.

"ARASHI AND LYRA SITTING IN A TREE! M-A-K-I-N-G O-U-T! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby Eevee in a baby carriage!~"

Arashi, Chatot, Wigglytuff and Zarakus (Who suddenly appeared) all stared at her.

"I thought you said she was naïve…" Arashi said, blinking in amazement and worry.

"SQUACK!"

"…Yoom-tah?"

"…Wait what?" Zarakus asked.

"Yay!~ Cookies!~ Thank ye!" Kasai said before sitting down and nibbling on her cookies like a little child.

"I worry about the youth of today…"

"You and me both…" Zarakus nodded. "Next letter is fro-"

Chatot ahemed for the third time. "blazikenrocks!"

'**Empoleon: E-eh... I guess we're going to have to review for our trainers now...**

**Glaceon: Yeah.**

**Meganium: It's too cold at this time of year... DX**

**T/D by Empoleon.**

**All of you: Have a huge battle and see who wins. That is all**

**T/D end**'

In the end of the giant, awesome, epic battle that would take up pages upon pages of writing and years to actually completely detail how well of a battle it was and quite frankly, I want to work on a special small side project on this account, this is just going to be the finale!~

Arashi and Wigglytuff were the only two left…only Wigglytuff had fallen asleep while looking like he was still awake so Arashi kept on letting lose Blaze Kicks, Force Palms, and even more deadly, Force Palm Level 12. Nothing worked…until…

"YOOM-TAH!" Wigglytuff released a bright light and ended the chapter.


	33. Season 4 Chapter 2 What?

Season 4 Chapter 2 …What?

Kitsune lounged about in his chair, a headset covering his ears and a mic near his mouth. He was talking into it while playing some sort of game that involved shooting zombies.

That was when Zack stepped in.

"KITSUNE! It's been for freaking ever since you updated the Truth Or Dare!" he shouted, Kitsune frowned and turned around.

"Really? I was waiting for some sort of good review before I got started on the next chapter…but, whatever…we'll just go with two. I swear, if I don't get good questions anymore I'm shutting this thing down."

Outside of the mansion, thousands of fan girls just died inside because of what Kitsune said.

"Maybe next round will have Sin and Lust, with someone else from the anime…Brock perhaps?"

"Or, you could just toss me back in as a main host. Toss those Disgaea people out…I mean, this is a Pokémon fanfic," Zack suggested.

"Of course! We'll have you as a main host! Then we'll have two characters for a season! PERFECT! Not to mention special guests…Just like the old days…Perhaps, separate fics for each one?"

"Complete start over from this?" Zack asked.

"Yes, yes! Oh gods yes! That might spark my interest in these again!" Kitsune jumped up. "We'll have Ash back in, Gary, Brock, the whole works! Even Jasm-"

"Don't you dare freaking finish that! It's bad enough Zand's going around screaming about PoisonBarryShipping…now you're planning on having her in the fics!" Zack flailed his arms like he was on fire.

Kitsune ignored him and rubbed his chin. "Back to twenty chapters for questions…No real plotline unless I figure one out…like last time. In fact…Ra and Latias! They could have their own!"

"And…your ignoring me…" Zack face palmed.

"And Lee, and not Sehra cause Sehra's my friend's and yeah…but everyone else…Hehehe…"

"Camera…just go to the interview room…" Zack said, looking straight at the camera.

Arashi was sitting cross-legged, arms folded and eyes closed while the rest of them, Chatot on the Guild Master's head, stared at the letters.

"How the bloody hell do we answer this one… Who the hell is Red and Ash? What the effing hell is a Barney, and why would Rayquaza raze a place called Unova?" Zarakus asked, scratching his head with one of his claws.

"Update soon…what, it's been like a month since the last update?" Chatot asked. "Remember when Kitsune updated the Truth and Dares with someone every day, sometimes twice a day?"

"That was until he got a strike on his account and got trolled…damn that guy." Arashi spoke out.

"Remember all the jokes that made them somewhat funny? I sure don't…" Kasai sighed. "Also remember when Kitsune actually reread them and laughed his ass off…I do."

"Remember when he got like, five reviews, and always tried to update when he got three? I do…those were good times…very good…" Chatot sighed before looking at the camera. "Let's see if we can encourage Kitsune to keep going at this! He's always updated this ASAP when he got three reviews for a chapter!"

"At that, he added much more details into the beginning of the chapters, even a battle or two…or at least some sort of convoluted joke that went spiralling…or plotline stuff like the Latias saga! Then the Emo Zack Saga!" Wigglytuff singsong.

"Yeah…I remember when Kitsune was stuck in a small room with barely any walking space and whenever the third review came while he was awake, he would write during the night with his laptop. Good times, good times. Now…it's starting to go downhill."

"Maybe, we can have some fun for the only dare we have… And that's to shut a Empoleon up." Chatot suggested.

"I remember when we had Ash who was addicted to waffles and incredibly gullible and stupid," Zarakus said just before he was smacked by Kasai. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Continuing with that. But, on that topic, I remember Kitsune's first story…a Digimon one that turned out to go onto four books that was finished but never brought public. And the Pokémon stories."

"Whatever…now how will we shut this Empoleon up?" Arashi asked, standing up. "The simple way would be for me to kick it's ass. But, since that wouldn't be that entertaining to read with my awesomeness and my kick assery."

"We could somehow trick him into a box and ship him off to…uh…Australia?"

"…" Arashi, Wigglytuff, Chatot and Kasai all stared at Zarakus.

"I mean…this Unova place? Uh…Sinnoh? Somewhere!" Zarakus started to sweat bullets.

"…Better then nothing…"

And so…they set up some high tech, convoluted device to try to catch the Empoleon…which they did and shipped him off to who knows where.

"…That was easy."

"What'd you say?" Kasai asked, looking at Arashi.

"Nothing…I pressed this button," Arashi held up a red button that said 'that was easy.'

Suddenly, Legend of Zelda music started to play and Arashi held the button over his head, then the little part that plays whenever one managed to get a item rang out.

"Looks like Arashi found a Easy Button." Zarakus nodded.

"…So, now what?" Arashi asked, setting down the Easy Button.

"Uh…talk about card games?" Chatot asked.

"…Did we just plug Yugioh?" Kasai asked.

No one spoke except for a cricket. And sadly enough, that ended the chapter.


	34. Season 4 Chapter 3 Leave Me Alone

Season 4 Episode 3

"CARD GAMES ON MOTERCYCLES!" Kitsune called out for no reason.

"Ugh…Will you please stop recording and working on Shattered Hearts and Shadows of Unova for five minutes to update this!" Laharl demanded. "Although, I do respect you for recording Disgaea 1-4. And…stop going to that building!"

"Well, I now have school taking up most of my life, and work. I litterally am home for like five hours. Most of that time is for recording, or editing or writing, or a mixture." Kitsune responded. "And since I have nothing prepared for this one, let's just do a short episode to get people the fuck off my back!"

(~)

"Did you hear? Kitsune's starting to get pissed off…" Kasai said.

"I would not doubt that," Arashi folded his paws. "He needs a new computer, finish paying for his school, and is generally out of the house for most of the day. He's simply getting annoyed by life in general. Not to mention, it doesn't help when he deletes his videos and thinks about deleting his channel."

"Well, the last time was because his father was telling him what to do with his life basically. Anyways, let us continue on with the first question and answer thing," Chatot said as he grabbed a letter. "This is from Rand.

I'M SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING! *bowing while hitting head on the floor*Random: Mel... that doesn't solve anything...Zarakus: Hmmm... sing E.T by Katy Perry. Random: -_-... She just saw it on the music video thing in the morning...Wigglytuff: Go on an adventure to Candy Mountain!Chatot: You must accompany him!Kasai: When Arashi acts too depressed, do you use flamethrower on him?Arashi: Try to meditate after Wigglytuff and Chatot get back from Candy Mountain...Hope these are good!

Due to lazyness, Zarakus sang the song horribly.

Chatot and Wigglytuff both went off on an adventure to Candy Mountain.

"Mmmm. Sometimes." Kasai said as Arashi grumbled, grabbing the next two letters.

"Both are from the same person, Blazikenrocks."

Mackenzie: *has gone totally crazy* HAHaHAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Everyone: Not again... -.-''T/D by the Crazy personZack: hmm... get shipped up in a very small box to : Eat this Perfect apple of Wigglytuffs. *hands him a Perfect Apple*Someone else: Go with Zack and tease him on the boat ride with whatever he likes (like I would even know...) and then leave him in Unova.

"I already am in Unova!" Zack called out from Unova.

And since Chatot wasn't there, he couldn't do it.

"And screw that, I'll update whenever I feel I want to," Kitsune grumbled.


End file.
